Akito and Emi's Adventures of Yo-Kai Watch
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: It is a normal lazy day for the Fudo and Clark siblings, until Drell comes for Akito along with Casper, Doc Croc, and Yo-Yo as they need to visit Japan along with Emi as the Wicked is erasing the history of an artifact known as the Yo-Kai Watch which is very important to a young boy named Nate Adams.
1. Chapter 1

The Fudo siblings were visiting the Clark siblings as was usually a weekend planned with them. Estelle tutored Lee, but she didn't need to do a whole lot this time as Lee was getting on top of his lessons for a change which made her very happy.

"Very good, Lee, you've gotten faster!" Estelle smiled as Lee solved his math problems quicker without her help this time around.

"Thanks, Estelle." Lee smiled back.

"You're going to do great on our test next week." Estelle beamed.

While Akito was training with Tony and Megan, Marc was on the computer and was instant messaging someone who made him smile bigger than usual.

"Who you messagin', Marc?" Vincent asked.

"Oh! Uh, just a schoolmate about the final exam..." Marc chuckled nervously.

"Uh-huh." Vincent smirked before he looked at the messages.

Marc turned away with his laptop and smiled as he kept messaging.

"Isn't that Penny Forester?" Vincent noticed.

"Maybe." Marc blushed.

Vincent chuckled. "I've felt the same way the first time I ran into Jenny Foxworth."

Marc looked up to him in hope. "Teach me..."

Vincent's eyes widened, he then smirked.

"Please." Marc begged.

"Sure." Vincent smirked.

"Phew! Thank you..." Marc replied in relief.

"No problem." Vincent said.

* * *

It was a wonderful and normal day so far.

Akito soon saw something flying in the sky. "Huh?" he asked out of confusion. He looked around and then went outside to take a closer look. "A shooting star?" he asked, but thought about it. "No, that can't be right..."

"Isn't it beautiful?" Drell's voice asked as he was right beside the boy.

"Drell, what did I see flying by?" Akito asked not even fazed by the strong warlock.

"Well, it wasn't a shooting star," Drell replied before sipping his soda. "It was a species known as the 'Yōkai', they're a class of supernatural beings from Japanese folklore."

"But would one of them look like an old lady with some kind of circle thing?" Akito asked before he got his answer as Drell did a spit take once he heard that description. "Um, bless you?" he then stepped back.

Drell took out a device. "That's not in my reading!" He soon saw an old hag with a pendant on the screen.

Akito smiled shyly.

"Excuse me a sec." Drell told him and adjusted his glasses as he decided to furtherly study what was going on.

Akito soon saw three figures flying in on a book. "DRELL!" he then called out.

"Not now, I'm working." Drell clamped his large hand on the boy's face.

"Hello, Drell." A male voice said.

Drell jumped slightly and put his hand on his chest as he gasped and panted. "Why does everybody keep sneaking up behind me today?!" He soon saw it was Casper along with Doc Croc and Yo-Yo. "Oh, it's you..." he slightly deadpanned.

"Wow, it's Yoyo and Doc Croc!" Akito cheered. "I've dreamt of meeting them since that bedtime story about Aladdin!"

"I can see your father has told you stories about us." Doc Croc chuckled.

"Akito, you need to come with us to Japan." Casper said.

"YES!" Akito cheered before looking curious. "Wait, why?"

They soon showed him the history of a watch as it was disappearing because its history was being rewritten.

"Oh... My... **GOD!** " Akito panicked.

"I'm afraid so, son." Drell said to Akito.

"Why is that watch being erased from existence?" Akito asked.

"Because the Yo-Kai Watch's history is being rewritten." Yo-Yo said.

"What's the Yo-Kai Watch do?" Akito asked.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Drell raised his hand. "Guys, please, can I tell him? I love the boy like a son!"

Casper sighed and rolled his eyes. "Go ahead, Drell."

"YES!" Drell cheered, then plopped Akito down on his lap despite the boy being a teenager now. "The Yo-Kai Watch is a special device which always the user to find special creatures that are invisible to other eyes, kind of like Juniper Lee's duties as the Te Xuan Ze. These creatures can haunt people and cause mischief."

"So who's wearing it or who wore it?" Akito asked.

"According to my last reading, a boy named Keita Amano, or in English: Nathan Adams." Drell replied.

"So, will he realize it's gone?" Akito asked.

"He should, but this is up to you," Drell put his arm around Akito. "You can only take one person with you..."

Akito blushed. "Um... Could I bring Emi?" he then asked hopefully.

"We had a feeling you'd want to bring her." Yo-Yo smirked as Emi appeared next to them.

"Hi, Akito." Emi greeted.

"Emi, hi..." Akito smiled shyly, then looked to her. "Oh, I love your outfit."

"It was Serena's idea." Emi smiled as she wore a vest with a tank top, shorts, and sneakers.

"She sure has an eye for fashion." Akito said.

"So, ready to go?" Emi smirked as she looked into his eyes.

"I am if you are..." Akito said weakly.

"Alright then, get on." Yo-Yo said as he patted on the book.

"All right!" AKito cheered, then smiled to Emi. "Ladies first."

"Such a gentleman." Emi smiled to him.

Once Emi got on the book, Akito got on next. They sat close together and their hands even touched.

"You two sure are a cute couple." Casper smiled to the two.

"Thank you, Uncle Casper." Akito smiled back.

Casper smiled back. "Okay, Yoyo and Doc Croc, let's go!"

"What's going on here?" a voice asked.

Akito and Emi turned to see the Clark siblings with Vincent and Estelle curiously looking at the sight.

"Your brother and Emi are about to save the world." Drell said to Estelle and Vincent.

"Of course he is..." Estelle smirked. "Is there ever any doubt when it comes to Akito?"

"Nope." Vincent said.

"You have fun now, I'm gonna be stuck with homework." Lee pouted.

"Stop that, you are smarter than you seem." Estelle tutted.

"You really think so?" Lee asked.

"Of course, you just have to believe in yourself." Estelle encouraged.

"Yeah." Marc nodded in agreement.

"See ya later!" Akito waved as he and Emi went off to Japan.

"So, where are they headed?" Megan asked.

"They're going to Japan to find out more about the Yo-Kai Watch." Drell opened his book to them.

"Aw, come on!" Tony complained. "Lee and Estelle get to find Digimon and now Akito and his girlfriend are going to the Yo-Kai Watch?! When do I get to have fun?! I wanna find out if Yu-Gi-Oh exists or not!"

"Tell you what; when the world is in peril of Yu-Gi-Oh possibly being erased from existence, then you can help." Drell said.

Tony smiled and then clapped.

"Alright, to get to Japan; we'll need to go top speed." Yo-Yo said.

"That's where you come in, my boy." Doc Croc said to Akito.

"Oh, yes, sir!" Akito smirked.

"Do it!" Emi beamed to Akito.

Akito soon flew behind them before he began to speed them up. The others waved as they went off to Japan while Tony was jealous. They soon arrived at Japan at super speed. Akito hummed the 'Gotta Go Fast' theme song to himself as he took them to Japan with his super-speed.

* * *

Once they got there, Akito stopped, acting as their breaks. Emi giggled.

"Okay, here we are." Akito smiled as he then stopped once they came to a big city.

"Looks like we arrived just in time because the sun is rising." Doc Croc said.

"No wonder I feel so tired..." Akito then said, suddenly tired.

"Well, wake up, time waits for no man!" Yoyo told the boy.

"Don't worry, I'll stay up." Akito said.

Emi giggled to that.

Akito looked all around. "Looks like a normal city to me."

"Use the spell that allows you to see spirits." Casper said.

"Which spell?" Akito asked.

Casper handed him the spell. Akito looked at the spell with Emi. The two of them soon recited the spell and instead of saying spirits, they said Yo-Kai. Akito and Emi looked around for the Yo-Kai spirits. There was a white ghost-like spirit in he air who was hovering around and speaking Japanese. Akito then put his hand on his head and his other hand on Emi's so they could then understand what was being said. After a little while, they soon understood what the spirit was saying. The spirit was warning them about the incoming adventure until it was hit by a bus.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again." Emi whispered jokingly.

"Yep." Akito nodded with a laugh.

* * *

There was then a tiny creature who appeared to have a green bag who was walking down the streets. Akito and Emi decided to catch up with him since they could see him.

"Excuse us, but are you a Yo-Kai?" Emi asked.

The creature looked up. "You guys can see me?"

"We sure can and you sound like you are from the country." Akito said.

The creature looked thankful.

"Come on, let's explore, I've always wanted to travel." Emi smiled.

"Not right now, we need to find this Nate kid." Yo-Yo said.

"Aww... Yeah..." Emi then remembered.

"I have his picture." Doc Croc showed the others.

"This kid shouldn't be too hard to find." Akito said.

"How long could it possibly take?" Emi then asked as they walked to find Nate.

* * *

It seemed to get dark pretty fast.

"Okay... A long time..." Emi said out of exhaustion.

"This is the only house we haven't checked." Akito said.

Emi yawned as Akito then knocked the door. They soon noticed a glowing light coming through one of the windows. The two looked to each other and looked in through the window. There was a brown-haired boy in his bed, fast asleep and his watch appeared to be glowing white and bright. The watch then seemed to glow all around and somehow disappear from the sleeping boy's wrist. Akito and Emi soon screamed as they started to panic.

Casper came to them and pulled them down, covering their mouths. "What's wrong?" he asked the teenagers.

"That boy's watch vanished from thin air!" Akito yelped.

"It was unbelievable!" Emi added in.

"Oh, no, the Wicked must have rewritten history." Yo-Yo said.

"We're too late!" Akito bit his lip.

"It's never too late for adventure." Casper encouraged him.

"That's right." Doc Croc agreed.

"But that boy's watch!" Akito pointed.

"We just got here, do you really think the adventure would end so fast?" Casper asked.

"Well... No..." Akito pouted.

"You have a lot to learn, little buddy..." Casper patted his foster nephew's head.

Emi kept a close eye on the boy as he slightly stirred in his sleep after his watch vanished. "He's stirring in his sleep." She then said.

The boy stirred, but luckily, he didn't wake up.

"Phew..." Emi then said in relief.

"That was close." Akito sighed.

Before they knew it, it was the next morning, but luckily, they had enough energy. They camped out beside the house for the night and woke up when the boy did. The boy woke up as it was a school day and when he got up, Akito and Emi chased after him, going to blend in in order to have their mission from Drell.


	2. Chapter 2

It was easy to follow the boy as Akito and Emi were hot on his trail.

"Can you keep up, Emi?" Akito asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emi smiled as she ran with him.

"Great." Akito said.

There was who appeared to be the boy from last night in a red jacket with his backpack.

"Is that Nate?" Akito wondered.

"I think so..." Emi replied.

"We better keep up with him." Akito said.

"I'm coming, good thing I'm not in my dress." Emi replied as she ran with Akito.

* * *

They soon saw Nate with three other kids. There was one boy with headphones in front of them who was talking with them. Akito began to overhear what the boy was saying.

"Getting big?" the girl asked.

"Stuff?" a bigger boy asked.

"Like what?" Nate asked.

"Like cabbages." The boy with headphones said.

"I hate cabbage." the bigger boy muttered.

"That's not the point!" the boy with headphones replied before putting his phone away and then gasped once he had an idea. "Hey! What if everything being turned huge is by an invisible force, like a Yo-Kai?"

"Huh?" Nate asked as though he had never heard of the creatures before. "Yo-Kai?"

"Hmm... Maybe Yo-Kai do make mysterious stuff happen." The bigger boy said, agreeing with the boy with headphones.

"Okay, Bear," Nate smiled sheepishly and patted the bigger boy's hand. "I think you're just trying to make Eddie feel good."

"Yeah, you're totally right." the bigger boy replied.

"So, Eddie, you don't really believe in Yo-Kai, do you?" Nate asked the boy with headphones with a laugh.

"N-No, don't be silly." Eddie smiled sheepishly.

"That's good," Nate smiled then. "That means your brain works."

"Gee, thanks, Doc!" Eddie then said which made all of them share a laugh.

"Okay, we're gone." Bear smiled as he left with Eddie.

"See ya!" Eddie walked with the one called Bear.

"Bye, guys!" the girl smiled and waved. "See ya later!"

"Bye, Katie!" Nate waved to her. He soon started to walk before he felt like something was wrong and he had forgotten something.

Akito and Emi were on their way to follow Nate as he wondered if he forgot something at school before he shrugged it off and continued walking home from school.

"Should we make contact with him?" Emi whispered to Akito.

"Yeah, but not right away," Akito replied. "Wait a little bit."

* * *

Nate smiled as he kept walking innocently until he then stopped as a woman screamed and her hat seemed to grow largely over her head somehow. A young man was on his bike, but then fell off and landed in an old man's beard safely. Nate soon saw there were peculiar things going on in the neighborhood today. He even saw something blowing out pink smoke through its nose.

"What is going on?!" Emi's eyes widened.

"I think I know what is going on and it's huge." Akito said once he saw clearly what was making things big while Nate was slowly starting to see what it was.

"What is it?" Emi asked.

"It looks like a big blue cat." Akito replied.

"I don't believe it, is that a real Yo-Kai?" Nate asked out of surprise. "And are those two people actually flying?"

The fat blue cat looked down as Akito and Emi came toward him. "Amazing! You look just like him." he then smiled to Nate.

Nate gasped and stammered as he was being spoke to and backed away nervously.

"What does he mean by that?" Emi asked Akito.

"I don't know," Akito said. "Must be his cousin or dad or grandfather or something."

"He'll be so happy!" the blue feline smiled. "I finally found his trusty sidekick; I'll call you Bold Basher."

"Bold?! Not me! Maybe one of those flying kids with you." Nate backed up nervously.

"Uh, Nate, I think he meant to say Bone Basher." Emi said.

Nate then panicked and began running.

"We need to talk!" the blue cat flew after the boy.

"Nate, wait!" Akito called out as he and Emi soon did the same thing.

Emi took a deep breath and followed Akito and the blue cat which had to be a Yo-Kai.

* * *

Nate screamed as he ran into the city and soon the people around him also panicked.

"Nate, slow down!" Emi called out.

"We're here to help you!" Akito added.

"We need to talk, Bone Basher!" The blue cat called out.

"But I'm not Bone Basher!" Nate replied as he kept running from the blue cat.

"But you're a person who can make friends with Yo-Kai." The blue cat replied.

"Make friends?!" Nate replied. "What're you talking about?!"

"Uh-oh, looks like he's forgotten all about Yo-Kai." Emi whispered to Akito.

"How could that be though?" Akito wondered, he then took out a watch to see a certain warlock.

"This better be good, I'm in the middle of an important procedure." Drell replied as he was in doctor's scrubs.

"Nate has completely forgotten about Yo-Kai," Akito said. "Explain."

"Hmm..." Drell hummed. "According to my research, this mostly concerns Nate Adams's late grandfather in the past."

"Nate's grandfather?" Emi asked. "What's his name?"

"Nate too, they named your Nate after him." Drell replied.

"Oh, no... Then that must mean the past has been altered." Emi said.

"I'm afraid so," Drell said as Skippy did gestures to emphasize Drell's points. "From what I gather, something happened 60 years ago which prevented Nathaniel from inventing the first Yo-Kai Watch."

"This almost reminds me of when we met Celebi." Akito commented.

"Just let the Yo-Kai you both have met jog his memory." Drell said before hanging up.

Akito and Emi then looked to each other.

"Now, where were we?" Drell asked. "Ah, yes..." he then took out a pair of pinchers. "I'm getting the Water on the Knee this time!"

It was then revealed that he was playing the board game Operation with Skippy as his dummy and even had a clown nose on.

"What do you think he meant?" Emi asked.

"Looks like we have to do some time travel with Nate." Akito pondered.

"Yep." Emi nodded before she saw the blue cat shooting electricity at Nate from its mouth.

"Back to work!" Akito grabbed Emi's hand and they moved out again.

Nate screamed as he was suddenly struck by the electricity.

"Now, please, just repeat what I say," the blue cat told Nate. "'Yo-Kai are real'."

"Yo-Kai are real?" Nate repeated, confused.

"Yo-Kai are real." the blue cat repeated.

"Wait a second!" Nate then said as he seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Yo-Kai _are_ real!" He could then see the ghostly figure and orange cat-like creature from earlier calling out to him right before his eyes.

* * *

 ** _"Hello, Nate." The ghostly figure smiled._**

 ** _"Nyan nyan." The orange cat-like creature also smiled._**

 ** _"Whisper! Jabanyan!" Nate called back._**

 ** _Their images then appeared to spiral before a wristwatch was shown and the hands began to spin. And where all of his memories of Yo-Kai and all of the ones he befriended came back to him._**

* * *

"I think he remembers now." Akito said to his girlfriend. And where he was right.

"Whisper, are you here?" Nate asked. "Whisper!"

No one seemed to answer or come to Nate's calls which deeply upset him.

"I know, he's probably just afraid of you," Nate sighed. "He's afraid of a lot of things... Unreliable, unhelpful, scared Whisper..."

"Is he really all that stuff?" Akito asked.

"Oh, that was mean," a voice replied. "You know, Nate, labels can hurt and stick as well."

"That voice sounds like that one ghostly white figure we saw." Emi said.

"I'd say you're right, Ems." Akito nodded.

"Hey, Whisper!" Nate called out.

"Yes?" Whisper turned around to show he had labels in his body which were the names that the boy had called him before he shook them off and then smiled and saluted. "What's up?"

"Dude, we've got problems and I'm not just talking about the floating cat or the two people that can fly; I forgot everything about Yo-Kai." Nate told him.

"How strange!" Whisper replied. "Some powerful force is doing something mysterious, and who knows why they would do such a thing?"

"So, you have no clue." Nate deadpanned.

"Man, you were right about him, Nate." Akito added.

" **THAT'S NOT TRUE!** " Whisper yelled out.

"So tell us, Mr. Whisper," Emi smirked. "What is going on here?"

Whisper soon panicked and brought out a tablet. He then tried to explain while Akito and Emi merely smirked at him while Nate seemed annoyed. He then gave the simple answer, saying that the blue cat was a big cat. Akito and Emi merely smirked to each other and rolled their eyes.

"No kidding!" Nate glared sarcastically.

"Let me finish," Whisper replied. "His name is Meganyan, there's not much more information that-" he then gasped and suddenly panicked. "Nate! Nate!"

"What?" Nate asked.

"It's, umm... You have a big head." Whisper replied nervously.

"That's rude." Emi glared.

"Yeah? Well, you look like a giant, sweaty egg!" Nate huffed.

"That wasn't an insult," Whisper replied. "Your head has become enormous!"

"Wait, what?" Emi asked.

Akito and Emi then saw that somehow, Nate's head became very large in size.

"And it weighs like a ton!" Nate yelped before he had trouble balancing his head now.

The blue cat breathed again which made Nate's head grow even bigger.

"Yikes!" Akito and Emi yelped.

"Hang on, Nate; I'll get the Yo-Kai energy off you!" Whisper gasped before blowing all over Nate's face to put his head back to normal size.

And where it worked as Nate's head was back to normal size.

"I can't believe that worked." AKito said as he took out his spell book for a shrinking spell.

"Uh, what about those people?" Emi asked as she noticed that the other people had big heads now.

Akito soon found a spell for the other people. "I'll handle these guys." he then said to Whisper as he luckily found a spell to do everyone else all at once and not one-by-one. And where with his magic all of the heads were back to normal size. "Phew!" he wiped his forehead with a smile.

* * *

"Meganyan, you're mega annoying!" Nate glared to the fat cat. "And I'm gonna summon help!" he then noticed that something was missing and now he really knew what it was. "Huh? Where is it? Where's the Yo-Kai Watch?"

Whisper yelled out in panic and despair.

The mention of the Yo-Kai watch interested Maganyan. "What? You know about the Watch?"

"I never take it off," Nate replied as he tried looking for the watch as Whisper panicked. "This is really weird."

"Uh, yeah, about that, Nate, it seems the Yo-Kai Watch disappeared last night while you were asleep." Emi said.

"What...?" Nate asked.

"That's why we're here," Akito replied. "Now, I know this sounds crazy and confusing, but you have to listen to us, I would never lie, I Pinkie Pie promise."

"Pinkie Pie promise?" Nate looked at him like he was crazy.

"Family expression, but believe us." Akito replied.

"Um, well, okay." Nate shrugged.

"So, you really know about the Yo-Kai Watch?" Meganyan asked Nate in surprise. "Does that mean you can summon a Yo-Kai?"

"Darn right I can!" Nate glared.

"Uh, how are you going to summon one without the Yo-Kai Watch?" Akito whispered to Nate.

"Well, if you can summon a Yo-Kai, that means everything's fine, and I can leave." Meganyan said before taking a deep breath.

"We have a problem." Emi whispered.

"Without that watch, Nate can't make that fat cat go away." Akito whispered back.

"Lucky for you guys, I'm here with a plan to save the day!" Whisper smiled to the three kids.

"Should we be relieved or worried?" Akito asked Nate.

"I don't know..." Nate replied.

Whisper then whispered his plan to them. "It's the best idea I've had all afternoon." he then smiled smugly.

"We are doomed." Nate then groaned.

"Yep." Akito and Emi nodded.

"Meganyan!" Nate then called out. "Uh, I stand by you, with my Yo-Kai friend: Jibanyan!"

"I'm actually too big to stand." Meganyan replied.

"Come on out, my friend!" Nate called as he gripped his wrist where the watch normally would be. "Calling Jibanyan! Yo-Kai Medal do your thing!"

"I can't believe we're actually going along with this plan." Emi said unimpressed.

"Here I am, Nate!" Whisper did an imitation. "Jibanyan!"

Akito and Emi groaned and shuddered.

"Hey, did somebody call me?" an orange cat-like creature with two tails appeared.

"Are you Jibanyan?" Akito asked.

"That would be me." Jibanyan replied.

"What're you doing here?" Emi asked with a smile.

"I came by to see all the giant stuff." Jibanyan smiled back.

This caused Whisper to anime fall as his plan was interrupted. " **WE'RE TRYING TO FOOL THE JUMBO CAT!** " he then snapped.

"I don't believe it!" Meganyan looked impressed. "You can summon Yo-Kai! You really are amazing, Bone Basher, your friends too!"

"No, listen! I'm not who you think I am," Nate frowned. "My name is Nate Adams."

This name seemed to interest Meganyan very much. "Nate Adams? This is better than I could've hoped!"

Akito, Emi, and Nate only looked in confusion.

"You are far more important than the Bone Basher," Meganyan continued. "You may be the person who can save the world."

"That's great." Emi and Akito smiled.

"Uh, this is just nuts." Nate thought otherwise.

"Listen carefully," Meganyan warned. "The world is in serious trouble. There are forces out there-"

* * *

Then suddenly, the large blue cat was struck by a static shock which made him whoosh away slightly before causing explosions.

"Where did that come from?" Emi asked.

"Oh, look at them!" Whisper pointed up. "All up there in the sky!"

"They're everywhere!" Jibanyan added in.

"Is it Superman?" Akito asked hopefully.

Unfortunatly, it wasn't as Akito and Emi could see what was in the sky while Nate couldn't see what was in the sky.

"There's nothing up there!" Nate said to Whisper and Jibanyan.

"Are those Yo-Kai?" Emi asked Akito.

"I don't think so." Akito replied.

"We better fight them." Emi said.

Whisper and Jibanyan tried to warn Nate about the dangers, though he seemed to be blind to what was going on. Akito carried Emi bridal style and flew up in the air with her before he let her go so she could float beside him and they could fight the intruders.

"I wish I had the Yo-Kai Watch." Nate said.

"They must be stopped or else she will take over and destroy the world." Meganyan warned the others.

"She?" Emi asked confused.

"There's just one way," Meganyan continued. "They can only be stopped if you help my human friend. You are the only one who can-"

There was then an explosion which made Meganyan scream in pain before he was sent 'blasting off' into the sky and soon became no more like he was wasted away. This caused them to gasp.


	3. Chapter 3

"He just dissolved." Jibanyan gasped.

"What are they?" Nate asked Whisper while looking up at the enemy in the sky.

"Uh, according to the Yo-Kai pad, let's see... Ooh!" Whisper looked through his tablet. "Whoever did this is definitely a bad guy!"

"You had to look that up?!" Akito glared.

"Jibanyan, go on and take care of them!" Nate commanded.

"Yeah!" Emi added in.

"Really?" Jibanyan asked.

"You are our only hope!" Nate told the feline creature. "You can do it!"

"Of course I can," Jibanyan replied before taking a deep breath. "Okay, here goes..." he then leaped into the air.

"Let's join in the fun." Emi said to Akito.

Akito nodded and he flew like Superman while Emi floated up like a Flygon before landing beside Jibanyan.

* * *

"Time for your jerks to feel paws of fu-" Jibanyan glared before going up, only to get zapped.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Emi glared at the one that zapped Jibanyan before he could call out his attack.

"That violates Yo-Kai battle rules!" Whisper glared as well.

"I hate it when they fight dirty..." Jibanyan twitched dizzily as he fell in the middle of the road after he had tried again, only to get zapped again.

Akito soon used his heat-vision on the mysterious enemies.

"He can fly, he's super-strong, and he has heat-vision..." Nate was astounded by Akito. "WHAT IS THIS KID?!"

Whisper soon looked through his Yo-Kai pad to see if he could find anything and were Nate just looked deadpanned as he saw Whisper doing this. Three wicked humanoid witchy women appeared and giggled evilly as they came.

"Reminds me of Wendy's aunts." Akito whispered at the trio.

"If I only had the Yo-Kai Watch, I could summon up more Yo-Kai to help kick their butts." Nate said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Emi glared.

"We made that boy's Yo-Kai Watch disappear." one of the women smirked.

"And soon, we'll watch all he holds dear disappear." another one added.

"Not while we're around, you won't." Akito glared.

The three evilly laughed together before disappearing in thin air.

"Man, who were those old freaks?" Nate scoffed.

"I have no idea." Emi said.

Nate soon then went back home as everything seemed normal so far.

* * *

His parents surprised him with news that they were going to visit his grandmother as it had been a while since they all last saw each other. And where he wanted to include his new friends to come with them. Mr. and Mrs. Adams seemed fine with that and didn't even seem question much about the two, except maybe where they came from, if they went to school with Nate, that sort of thing, but they were all right with their new visitors. And so after getting ready for the trip to Nate's grandmother; they bought tickets for the train that would take them there.

"Ah, the train," Emi smiled as she looked out the window with Akito. "I could just watch the whole world go by."

"It's not the world, it's part of Japan." Akito teased.

"You know what I mean." Emi said.

Akito giggled as he sat with her while looking out the window.

Emi then looked to Nate's parents. 'Thanks for letting us come with you, Mr. and Mrs. Adams."

"It's no trouble." Mrs. Adams smiled.

"I love it when we visit Grandma and Grandpa Fudo..." Akito sighed. "They have better presents than clothes from Grandma and Grandpa Brown..."

"Oh, come on, their presents can't be that bad." Emi smiled referring to Mo's parents.

"They always give us clothes!" Akito complained.

"I'm sure the clothes they give you aren't that-" Nate started before Akito showed him pictures of the clothes Mo's parents always gave him and his siblings and cousin. "Oh..." he then said nervously.

Akito looked in deadpan and put the pictures away. "They used to make my Uncle JJ wear sailor suits at special occasions like the Fourth of July."

"Wow." Emi said.

"Well, this trip is all Nate's idea." Mrs. Adams smiled.

"Nate?" Akito and Emi asked.

"Yeah, I dunno why, I just felt like seeing her..." Nate shrugged.

Whisper soon got over to Nate, finding this idea of Nate's crazy.

"Here's the deal," Nate explained to him. "I remember a legend that my grandma told me about a giant cat that was seen in her hometown."

"Ohh, so you think Meganyan is the giant cat?" Emi whispered.

"Yup," Nate sighed. "Things would be so much easier if I had the Yo-Kai Watch with me."

"But we have to save the world and our only clue is the Yo-Kai that disappeared." Whispered said while eating Nate's food and looking at his Yo-Kai pad.

"Uh, Nate, we might wanna stop Jibanyan from what he's doing with his tail." Akito whispered to Nate as he saw what Jibanyan was doing.

"Huh?" Nate asked before he turned to see Jibanyan was swatting his tails against a bald man's head which made him yell out.

Jibanyan yawned as he was trying to sleep.

"Huh, what is it, Nate?" Mr. Adams asked.

"Just a bald guy." Nate smiled nervously before he saw Whisper eating his food.

Akito soon got Jibanyan down and kept him away from the bald guy's head. Jibanyan yawned and fell asleep in Akito's arms.

"Aw, that's so cute~" Emi cooed.

"I'm just glad he didn't disturb that man." Akito said.

The train then came to a stop once they had reached their destination.

"Jibanyan, it's time to wake up." Akito whispered.

Jibanyan yawned and stretched and then smiled once he got up. "Morning already?"

"You were taking a nap." Akito said.

Nate was in a rush to go as his parents were slowly coming behind him to the bus stop. Akito sensed something dark was behind him. Emi walked with Nate's parents while Akito turned around to see a man who looked like the conductor, but he appeared to have glowing red eyes.

* * *

Akito soon brought out a slip of paper which had Japanese writing on it and where he put it on the man's forehead and where the man soon didn't look possessed.

"What just happened?" the man then asked.

"You got possessed." Akito said.

"Oh, I did and you helped me?" the conductor smiled. "Thank you, my boy."

"No problem." Akito smiled back.

"Akito, you better hurry or else you'll miss the ride!" Emi called out as a vehicle came to their bus stop.

Akito soon rushed over to them.

The conductor smiled and waved as Akito went off with the others.

"What did you just do?" Emi asked Akito.

"I just saved that man by curing him from his possession." Akito said.

"Akito, you never cease to amaze me." Emi smiled as she rested her head on his chest.

Akito smiled and hugged her. They soon got to over to Nate, his parents, Jibanyan, and Whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

Nate took the lead to his grandmother's house.

"Nate, hello, dear!" an elderly female voice called out.

"Hey, Grandma!" Nate smiled and ran to her.

"She seems nice." Emi smiled.

"Hey, Mom," Mr. Adams smiled as he walked over with his wife. "You look great!"

"How are you, Lucy?" Mrs. Adams added.

"Oh, a little older, but doing fine." Grandma smiled with a light chuckle.

"Hello, ma'am." Akito greeted with a bow.

"Oh, you brought friends." Grandma smiled.

"Grandma, this is Emi and Akito." Nate introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Emi said with a curtsy.

"The pleasure is all mine," Grandma smiled. "Oh, how charming you both look. Oh, young lady, you remind me of my old friend, Hanako."

"Really?" Emi smiled. "How so?"

"She was so kind and sweet," Grandma replied gently. "She always loved to make food too for others... Bless her soul."

* * *

They all soon made their way to her house.

Jibanyan gasped. "I think there's something here!"

"Well, there's a house," Whisper replied. "Otherwise, there's nothing."

Akito could sense what Jibanyan meant and he agreed there was something there. Nate opened the door first as his grandmother allowed him to.

"This is a really nice house you have, ma'am." Emi smiled.

"Shoes off inside, please," Grandma smiled back. "Now come, come, I'll make you all something to eat."

They all soon took off their shoes. Jibanyan and Whisper followed Nate into his room. Emi and Akito walked in with them.

"Luckily there's enough room for us all to share." Nate smiled to his new friends.

"That's great." Akito smiled before he saw a picture of Nate's grandparents.

Nate smiled as he got settled into the room.

"Wow, his grandfather looks so much like him." Akito whispered to himself.

"Ah, that's Grandpa Nathaniel," Nate walked over with a smile. "We never got to meet, but they named me after him."

"And you are just like him." Grandma giggled from behind him.

"Oh!" Nate turned around sheepishly. "Uh, I was just talking to myself."

"Mm-hmm, just like he did," Grandma replied. "Though I see you are telling your friends about your grandfather."

"Yes, ma'am, he seemed like a great guy." Akito smiled politely.

"He was." Grandma smiled.

"I wish we could have met him." Emi said.

"Oh, I know, he was such a great man," Grandma agreed. "I've never known anyone more like him." She soon poured some tea for each of them.

"Ooh, tea and biscuits." Emi smiled.

"Would you like to join us out on the porch, dears?" Grandma invited her grandson's new friends.

"Yes, please." Akito smiled.

"If that's all right with you, ma'am." Emi added.

"Of course, you're friends of Nate's which means you're my friends too." Grandma giggled.

* * *

They soon enjoyed some tea on the porch. Jibanyan and Whisper were there too. The wind gently blew as they all came out together and it seemed peaceful. At least, so far it did.

"You look so much like your grandfather when he was your age." Grandma told Nate.

"You knew him back then?" Nate asked in surprise.

"Oh, yes," Grandma nodded. "Next to Hanako, we were the best of friends. Although he did have his secrets..." she then said, looking to the old picture of her with her now late husband.

"What kind of secrets?" Akito asked.

"Well, he-" Grandma started.

A rustle in the grass was soon heard. This woke up Jibanyan as Grandma looked deeply worried and concerned.

"What is it?" Emi asked.

"Oh, it was nothing," Grandma replied before standing up with her plate. "I better clean up." She then walked off back inside of her home.

Jibanyan scanned around suspiciously. "There's something hiding here."

"I sensed it too." Akito said as he used his telescopic vision to see what it was.

"Did you see that?" Jibanyan asked.

"Huh? I see everything..." Whisper muttered as he was slowly waking up.

"The inside of your eye lids doesn't count." Emi deadpanned.

"I saw it." Akito said.

"We're not alone." Emi whispered in nervousness.

"Huh?" Nate looked around curiously.

"What if one of those things followed us here?" Jibanyan wondered.

"Uh, you're just imagining it..." Whisper said nervously. "There's nothing there."

"Yes, there is." Akito said.

There was a loud rustling in the bushes which made them all gasp.

"We just need to see something!" Nate rushed inside, getting his shoes on. "We'll be right back!"

Grandma didn't seem to have a problem with them all running out. Akito and Emi slid on their shoes and went to join Nate outside. Jibanyan and Whisper followed the kids as they went to find out what was going on around here.

* * *

Something was running through a field of sunflowers.

"Akito, what is it?!" Emi gasped.

"It's something small and black." Akito said as he flew ahead.

"Could it be a shadow?" Emi asked.

They all soon followed after the figure. They came to the end of the forest, only to not find what they were chasing after.

"Where is it?" Nate panted.

"All that running for nothing!" Jibanyan pouted.

"Maybe it went in there." Emi said while pointing to a big house that was in the middle of the forest.

"Maybe it was a moose or a flying squirrel?" Whisper suggested.

"Let's check anyway." Nate replied.

Akito soon flew over to the door and used all of his strength to open it since it looked like it was centuries old. The door broke off right off for him.

"Either it's very old or you're really strong." Nate commented.

"I'd go for all of the above." Emi replied.

* * *

They all then looked inside and gasped only to find Meganyan who appeared to be sleeping.

"Did he get bigger?" Emi asked.

Nate poked Meganyan on the nose only to get blown by his pink breath. Meganyan then woke up which made everyone scream and run away.

"How did you get in there?" Akito asked as he hadn't run away or screamed.

"Any way you could help a Yo-Kai out?" Meganyan asked the boy. "I'm completely stuck in here."

"How did you even get in there?" Akito asked. "You know what? Never mind, I'll be able to get you out of ther,e even if it means property damage to this house."

"Oh, thank you." Meganyan replied.

Akito rolled up his sleeves and dashed at the fat cat and pushed with all his might. And where the whole house soon broke up and was destroyed into debris.

Akito winced and cringed and one of his eyes opened. "Yikes..."

"How'd you get in there anyway?" Nate asked as he came back. "You're bigger than ever!"

"You see, to hold in my Yo-Kai energy, I put a cork in." Meganyan explained.

"Seriously?" Emi asked.

"That's insane!" Nate exclaimed.

"He's telling the truth!" Whisper called out as he was at Meganyan's back end.

"What?" Akito and Emi asked before they came to where Whisper was.

They then saw the cork in the big cat creature's backside.

"I'm so bloated, could one of you pull it out?" Meganyan begged.

"Uh, Nate?" Emi smiled nervously.

"Ugh... I don't wanna, but Jibanyan can!" Nate replied as he picked up the tiny cat-like creature.

"No, I'm not touching that!" Jibanyan freaked out before soon making himself look like he was dead.

"Reminds me of Meowth a little bit..." Emi rolled her eyes.

"A Yo-Kai butler doesn't deal with Yo-Kai butts!" Whisper freaked out before growling with Jibanyan.

"I'll do it, but Nate, you owe me for this." Akito said before he pulled the cork out and then grabbed Emi and Jibanyan before flying up as some pink smoke came out Meganyan's butt.

"The Yo-Kai energy is coming out!" Whisper cried out.

"Ugh, that's not all that's coming out!" Nate groaned as he plugged his nose.

Once all of the Yo-Kai energy was out, Meganyan was now as flat as a pancake.

"That's much better." Meganyan said once he flopped around.

"Looks like he needs to be blown back into shape like a wheel." Emi said.

"He looks so flat." Akito added.

"Uh, he could use a little air?" Nate suggested.

"I'm on it!" Whisper decided before acting like a bicycle pump.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few good pumps, Meganyan was no longer flat, but wasn't so large.

"You have returned me to normal!" Meganyan announced as he now wore a cape and looked like a superhero version of Jibanyan, except for being blue of course.

"You're not 'mega' anymore!" Nate smiled.

"I am Hovernyan." the creature replied, saying his true name.

"Sounds cool." Akito smiled.

"What was with that Meganyan stuff though?" Emi asked out of confusion.

"Listen up and I will explain," Hovernyan replied. "For a very long time, I have been searching. Looking for the person who could help my friend."

"Sounds like a noble thing to do." Akito smiled.

"He needed a sidekick to help him in his battle," Hovernyan continued. "I looked for a week, a month, and a year. And now, it's been 60 years of searching."

"Wow." Emi said.

"I slept for decades," Hovernyan continued. "And when I woke, I was Meganyan."

"You searched while you were asleep?" Nate asked.

"And you call me lazy?" Jibanyan scoffed.

"Wait, wait, then how did you get out of that house and how are you not dissolved?" Emi asked.

"That's a good question, Em." Akito agreed.

"Did you use your Yo-Kai energy to send a duplicate of yourself to find help?" Emi asked.

"Yes, I sent him out to search the world," Hovernyan confirmed before pointing to Nate. "And now, I've found you!" He soon started to float away mysteriously.

"Uh, so does that mean you're leaving now?" Jibanyan asked Hovernyan.

"Hovernyan is known as a floating Yo-Kai," Whisper informed as he held his tablet. "So, he's liable to float away at any time. One minute, he's here; next minute, he's gone."

"Oh." Emi said.

"Not this time!" Hovernyan replied.

"Oh... Good..." Nate said, unsure how to react to that.

This caused for Whisper to anime fall.

"Bone Basher!" Hovernyan called out.

"My name is Nate." Nate replied, shaking his hand in slight annoyance.

"This is fate, Nate," Hovernyan continued as Jibanyan tried to wake up Whisper. "You can now join my friend and take on the Wicked."

"The Wicked?" Emi asked. "You mean those things we fought?"

"They seem strong," Nate frowned to that. "And without the Yo-Kai Watch, I can't see them."

"Dang it, that's right." Akito groaned.

"The friend I was talking about is working on a device that will help you see all Yo-Kai." Hovernyan replied.

"Really?" Akito and Emi asked out of surprise.

"That could change history!" Whisper gasped.

"Who is he?" Jibanyan asked.

"I should tell you," Hovernyan replied. "My friend's name is-"

* * *

Whisper suddenly yelled out as he felt surprised despite the name haven't even been said.

"A little too early, Whisper." Akito said, unimpressed.

"Bad timing." Jibanyan scolded.

"Stop showing off, will ya?" Nate deadpanned.

"The suspense is killing me." Whisper replied apologetically.

"Please continue." Emi said to Hovernyan.

"My friend's name is-" Hovernyan tried again.

* * *

" **IT CAN'T BE!** " Nate freaked out.

This made the others look in slight deadpan.

"Seriously, Nate?" Akito asked, unimpressed.

"I'm so ashamed." Nate groaned to himself.

"Anyway... My friend is..." Hovernyan started and this time he could finally get it out. "None other than your father's father!" he then pointed straight at Nate.

"Wait, you mean your friend is Nathaniel AKA Nate's grandfather?" Akito asked.

"The very same." Hovernyan confirmed.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Nate smiled.

"Too bad you wasted your big reaction." Jibanyan pouted.

"And also Nate's grandfather is dead." Emi said.

"Wow, Emi, way to kill the mood." Akito gaped at her.

"Can you tell us about him?" Nate asked Hovernyan.

"Take a look," Hovernyan took out a book. "This is just one of the many books he filled with his creative ideas."

"Cool." Akito and Emi smiled.

"Hey, it's the Yo-Kai Watch!" Nate noticed.

"Yes, Nathaniel created it." Hovernyan revealed.

"Wait, really?" Emi asked.

"Wow..." Akito held his head. "First my Uncle Casper tells me to come to Japan and now my new friend's grandfather invented a historical element."

"You're telling me." Emi said.

"But it says the watch is made by watchmaking elves." Whisper replied as he took out his tablet.

"Perhaps, but it was Nathaniel who made the prototype," Hovernyan retorted. "However, the Wicked came back in time to change history. And it's now as if the Yo-Kai Watch never existed."

"If my sister was here, she'd be able to turn into Princess Tutu and find out why the Wicked did this." Akito said.

"Your sister is Princess Tutu?" Jibanyan asked Akito.

"Yep." Akito nodded.

"We must defeat the Wicked and bring the Yo-Kai Watch back," Hovernyan warned Nate. "That can only happen if you work alongside Nathaniel."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." Emi said to Hovernyan.

"I'd like to, but there's a problem," Nate replied. "Hovernyan and Grandpa Nathaniel died a long, long time ago."

"Guess that's the end of the world then." Jibanyan shrugged.

"No, don't say that!" Hovernyan retorted. "It's time for us to travel back in time!"

"Wahoo!" Emi and Akito cheered.

"Travel back in time?!" Nate replied almost like it was impossible.

"I thought that was impossible?" Jibanyan replied.

"Well, not with this," Hovernyan smirked and took out an object. "Behold: The Rewind Stone!"

"The Rewind Stone?" Akito asked, never hearing about it before.

"We can time travel in a snap with this, I'm surprised you have no knowledge on this artifact." Hovernyan smirked.

"We can't all fit on that." Whisper groaned.

"I say we go with it." Emi said.

"I'm psyched!" Nate agreed.

"And I'm ready." Jibanyan smirked.

"Do you think there'll be WiFi?" Whisper hoped.

"I think so." Akito assured him.

"We'll need a spot to travel on without gaining unnecessary attention." Hovernyan told the others.

"What about the bridge?" Emi asked.

"That could work, let's go there." Hovernyan agreed.

* * *

They all then went that way so they could go back in time to meet Nate's grandfather at a younger age. Once they got next to the bridge, Hovernyan soon placed a blanket on the ground.

"Okay, get on." Hovernyan told the others.

"Like a magic carpet?" Nate asked as he knelt on the blanket with Akito and Emi.

"So, how do you activate the Rewind Stone?" Emi asked Hovernyan.

"Like this." Hovernyan took out the stone, he then chanted to it and threw it into the sky before a portal opened up.

"Ooh." Akito and Emi smiled.

The others gasped while Hovernyan looked super calm as they were being brought back in time and where so did a black bear with red cheeks.

"Did you see that?" Akito asked his girlfriend.

"Almost reminds me of Dedenne." Emi shrugged.


	6. Chapter 6

They all soon arrived in the past and where it was night. They all screamed as they were all falling. Akito grabbed a hold of Emi in his arms so she could have a softer landing as the others seemed to hit the ground and where he landed on his feet, causing the ground to shake. Emi smiled up to Akito and he smiled back to her. Whisper grunted and groaned as everybody had landed on him.

"I've seen this..." Nate whispered as he looked around.

"I think we've arrived in the past." Emi said.

"Yes, but this is the same place 60 years ago." Hovernyan told the others.

"Are you sure?" Jibanyan asked.

"Yeah, it looks pretty much the same." Nate agreed.

"But I know this place and I know this time!" Hovernyan insisted.

"Okay, okay, we believe you." Akito said.

"You guys are killing me here!" Whisper groaned as he was being walked on.

"Oops, sorry." Emi smiled nervously.

The others laughed as they got off of Whisper.

"Sorry, you just felt so good under my feet," Nate replied before taking all of this in. "It's hard to believe that we actually went back in time."

"And it's so hard to believe that you would use me as a trampoline!" Whisper glared.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to." Emi said.

"Nate, look, over there!" Hovernyan pointed behind the mountains.

Nate soon looked over to where Hovernyan was pointing to. "This is the past!" he then realized as there suddenly seemed to be what looked like sunshine from the darkness.

"Hmm... This place doesn't seem to have changed much." Whisper commented.

"Wow, everything is so peaceful and nice!" Nate smiled at the sights.

"Yeah." Emi smiled.

Akito could sense darkness nearby. There was a man who was screaming in horror as he seemed to be controlled like the conductor that Akito saw earlier.

"Oh, this is bad." Akito said.

There was then another man coming toward the one man.

"What's going on?" Nate asked.

"The Wicked have inspirited them." Hovernyan narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, just great." Emi said sarcastically.

"So, what are these Wicked anyway?" Nate asked.

"Oh, well, the Wicked, they are bad, and, uh, the-" Whisper stammered as he slid through his tablet.

"Even in the past, you can't get that thing to work!" Jibanyan hissed.

"Never mind, I'm sure Hovernyan knows." Nate shrugged off.

"Yeah." Emi added.

Whisper cried in defeat.

"The Wicked are Yo-Kai, but their hearts are black and filled with pure evil." Hovernyan explained.

"I was about to say that!" Whisper replied.

"Sure you were." Akito said.

"When the Wicked inspirit humans, they become angry and violent," Hovernyan continued. "And the community gets torn apart. Harrisville's full of men like these. If we don't fix things, this town is doomed."

"Oh, my..." Emi frowned.

* * *

There was then a possessed man right behind them which made them all instantly panic.

"THE WICKED! **THEY'RE HERE!** " Emi cried out as she latched onto Akito.

Akito soon brought out a slip of paper with Japanese writing on it just like the last one.

"I can only see the guy!" Nate called out.

"Let me handle this, I know what to do." Akito promised.

"What are you gonna do?" Nate asked.

"I've done this before." Akito rubbed his hands together. He soon ran up to the man and did the same thing he did to the conductor.

"That is sure one incredible boy." Hovernyan admired Akito.

The man was soon no longer inspirited.

"Phew!" Akito wiped his forehead.

"I don't get how you do that," Emi said to him. "I heal Pokemon, but not people."

"It's because of these." Akito said as he showed them what he used on the ones that were either possessed or inspirited.

Emi took a look for herself.

"Slips of paper?" Nate asked, confused.

"And I would've used a Crusty Cross Paw." Hovernyan replied.

"I'm guessing that would be your attack, right?" Akito asked.

"Yes, it's usually my defense mechanism." Hovernyan nodded.

"Cool." Akito smiled.

"Yours works too." Hovernyan told him admirably.

* * *

There was then a dark shadow that came for all of them.

"I suggest we run now." Emi said.

"No offense, but that's pretty obvious advice." Nate replied.

They all then began to run as fast as they could. The dark shadow had seemed to go after Whisper since he was the closest.

"This is not the way you should treat visitors!" Whisper tried to evade the shadows. "Especially those from the future!"

"I doubt he cares!" Akito told Whisper.

"I don't think he's trying to say 'hello'!" Nate added as he ran for his life.

The shadow then chomped onto Whisper's head, appearing to try to eat him.

"That is just sick." Emi said.

"He's been inspirited." Hovernyan told the others.

"No, Whisper!" Nate cried out before running back for his friend.

"I don't think I can un-inspirit a Yo-Kai." Akito said.

"Oh, my, then this is not good..." Emi moaned out of misfortune.

* * *

Little did they know, they were being watched by someone familiar and unfamiliar at the same time.

"What should we do?" Emi asked.

"We should run before he completely turns evil." Hovernyan suggested.

"He was the second best butler I ever had." Nate sighed.

"We can't just leave him!" Jibanyan yelped.

"Jibanyan's right!" Akito told them.

"Well, guys, Whisper is clearly a hopeless case." Nate sighed and shook his head.

"I guess I'll get over it." Jibanyan scratched his head.

"You two are unbelievable." Akito glared.

"Yeah, he's your ohana." Emi added.

"What?" Nate and Jibanyan asked.

"Ohana means family," Akito quoted. "Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten."

Nate and Jibanyan hated to admit it, but Akito and Emi were right.

"There you are!" a voice yelled out. "The Wicked!" a slightly older boy then jumped down and began to bash against Whisper.

"Nathaniel!" Hovernyan recognized.

"That's Nathaniel?" Emi asked.

"That's Nathaniel." Hovernyan confirmed.

"Nathaniel...?" Nate whispered as his eyes began to glow slightly in content.

Once Nathaniel bonked Whisper on the head, The Wicked left his body.

"I'm back!" Whisper blinked once he was back to normal. "What'd I miss?"

"GET OUT, WICKED!" Nathaniel continued to beat him. "LET HIM GO FREE!"

"Uh, he's no longer inspirited." Emi told Nathaniel.

Nathaniel soon stopped and looked right at her. "MOXIE!"

"This is my grandpa?" Nate asked, slightly embarrassed and unimpressed.

"I am suddenly thinking that Nate's grandfather isn't cool anymore." Akito said.

"YOU!" Nathaniel pointed.

"Me?" Nate replied.

"Thanks for nuthin', catch!" Nathaniel said before tossing him what looked like a simple marble.

"It's a marble?" Nate said, confused.

"More than just a marble." Nathaniel told him.

"Huh?" Nate asked before looking through the marble which allowed him to see the dark spirits that everyone else could see. "Wow, I see them! They're everywhere!"

"Not for long." Akito said before he used heat vision on the Wicked and even used his super breath to blow away the ones that didn't get hit by his heat vision.

* * *

The Wicked watched over them as they then got away from the dark shadows and where they recognized Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, Akito, and Emi.

"I am amazed that they traveled back in time and met that little pest." the first Wicked commented.

"We must make very sure that the Watch is not rebuilt." the other Wicked replied.

"We should inform Dame Dedtime that we have visitors." the first Wicked suggested before they all disappeared into the night sky.


	7. Chapter 7

The others all soon got on top of the sidewalk.

"That was pretty lucky..." Nate said after panting.

"You said it." Akito added.

"That was no luck!" Nathaniel replied as he stood like a smug superhero with courage, love, and moxie. "I am the friend of the world! Defender of the world!"

"Wow, and I thought Aunt Jessica's stories about Randy Cunningham were over the top." Akito muttered.

"And what is with that pose?" Emi asked Nathaniel, finding his pose ridiculous.

"Don't you know who I am?" Nathaniel replied. "I am the Invincible Moximous Mask!"

"Moximous Mask?" Whisper asked.

"He's goofy." Jibanyan whispered.

"This is my grandpa?" Nate groaned.

"This can't really be him." Akito said.

"So, who are you guys?" Nathaniel asked as he removed his mask and looked through his Watch so he could see Whisper and Jibanyan.

"I'm Akito." Akito introduced himself.

"And I'm his girlfriend, Emi." Emi also introduced herself.

"Oh, yeah, right," Nate said once he realized they hadn't been introduced. "My name is Nate and this guy is Whisper-"

"My official title is 'Yo-Kai Butler Whisper'." Whisper added in.

"Yo-Kai Butler? I've never heard of that before." Nathaniel said.

"And this cat is Jibanyan," Nate continued, ignoring that question. "They're what I call, uh, my Yo-Kai friends."

"Uh, how's it going?" Jibanyan asked as he splashed himself with the water canteen.

"What's with the canteen?" Akito asked Jibanyan.

"I'm thirsty." Jibanyan replied.

"Ohh." Emi smiled.

"Uh, Yo-Kai friends?" Nathaniel asked. "That's pretty weird. Who are you guys anyway?"

"Nathaniel, this is your grandson, Nate," Hovernyan revealed. "And this is Akito Fudo, the son of the godchild of Superman and Emi Ketchum, the sister of Ash and the Pokemon Princess."

"We're from the future." Emi said.

"Seriously?" Nathaniel replied.

"Heh, crazy, huh?" Nate chuckled.

"Don't tell me that you went and traveled in time!" Nathaniel gaped to Hovernyan.

"He sure did." Akito said.

"Nate knows a lot about the Yo-Kai while Akito and Emi are still just learning," Hovernyan informed Nathaniel. "I think they can help you a great deal."

"Hmph! I didn't ask for anyone's help." Nathaniel grunted.

"Well, with how many Wicked there are, you will need help in defeating them." Emi said.

"I thought he'd be happy to meet me." Nate frowned to his future grandfather.

"I'm sorry," Hovernyan told the others. "He doesn't let anyone get close to him."

"Kind of like Batman." Emi said.

"Why does he want to be left alone?" Akito asked.

"I'll tell you all later," Hovernyan whispered to the trio from the future. "You're just gonna have to trust me on this."

"Well, okay." Akito whispered.

Nate only stared at his future grandfather.

"Let's follow him." Emii said.

They all then did as suggested.

* * *

"So, Princess Sofia is your ancestor on your dad's side... Is Princess Oona from your mom's side?" Emi asked curiously as Akito told her a story to pass the time.

"I don't know." Akito said.

"I wish I could've gone to Enchancia with you." Emi said.

"Someday, you will." Akito promised.

"Thanks." Emi smiled.

Akito smiled back. Nathaniel soon felt he was being followed and then glared back to the others right behind him. He didn't seem to mind them following him, but still didn't like being followed.

* * *

He said nothing and kept walking forward. Akito and the others continued to follow him which annoyed him more. They soon came up to what looked like a clubhouse. Nathaniel opened the door after unlocking it and walked inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Where are we?" Nate asked out of excitement.

"Nathaniel's secret hideout," Hovernyan informed. "He does all his work here."

"Cool." Akito smiled.

A shadow zipped right behind them as they were on their way to the clubhouse.

"Huh? Maybe it's that flying squirrel again..." Whisper pondered.

"I doubt Rocky and Bullwinkle would be around here, Whisper." Akito deadpanned.

"Who and who?" Whisper asked.

"A flying squirrel and moose..." Akito rolled his eyes. "Isn't that who're you're talking about?"

"You talk nonsense, boy, I think that bandanna is tied on your head a little too tight!" Whisper scoffed.

"Let's just go inside." Akito said.

* * *

"Awesome." Nate marveled at the sight.

"It sure is." Emi smiled.

"You can leave," Nathaniel glared at his unwanted company. "This place is private."

"We don't have anyplace to stay." Akito said.

Jibanyan yawned and fell asleep on the floor already.

"And without shelter, the Wicked could get us." Emi added.

Whisper grunted as he got caught in a trap.

"What do you work on in here?" Akito asked Nathaniel.

"Almost everything in here." Nathaniel replied as he worked.

"Cool." Emi smiled.

Nathaniel then appeared to be smearing one of his clubs.

Akito sniffed the substance and gave an odd glance. "Is that chili sauce?"

"Yeah, The Wicked can't stand it." Nathaniel said.

"They probably don't like being clubbed either..." Whisper groaned as he had taken much more abuse.

"The Yo-Kai Watch?" Nate looked at the drawing plans on his grandfather's wall. "So, when did you think you were gonna make one of these?"

"And where did you learn about it?" Nathaniel glared suspiciously.

"Believe it or not, Nate used to have it in the future." Akito told him.

"What?" Nathaniel asked.

"It's true," Hovernyan told him. "But in the future, the Yo-Kai Watch disappeared because you stopped developing it."

"So, my concept will work?" Nathaniel pondered as he looked to his early designs.

"That's right." Emi said.

"I have to know, Nathaniel, why'd you stop working on the watch?" Akito asked. "It's really important to Nate."

"If you finish making the watch, he can summon his Yo-Kai friends," Hovernyan added. "Together, we can defeat the Wicked."

"Let's do it!" Nate smiled in excitement. "I can help."

"Yeah!" Emi also smiled.

Nathaniel grunted then which startled everyone else. "Don't tell me what to do," he growled to them. "And anyway, Yo-Kai are not your friends..." he then stood up and stormed off in a huff.

"Yes, they are and besides, how can you be so sure?" Emi asked.

"Yeah, isn't Hovernyan your friend?" Akito added.

"I have no friends..." Nathaniel growled under his breath. "Please leave in the morning." he then shut the door on them, allowing them to stay for the night.

"He's so stubborn." Akito glared.

"Well, we might as well get some sleep..." Emi sighed.

"How can I sleep at a time like this?" Akito firmly pouted.

"Don't make me sing you a Jigglypuff lullaby~" Emi smirked.

"Oh, please, Jigglypuff might be able to put people and Pokemon to sleep, but there is no way that you could-" Akito smirked back.

"I close my eyes and I can see~" Emi began to sing like the Pokemon that could lure people to sleep by singing. "The day we met, Just one moment and I knew, You're my best friend~"

"Oh, crud..." Akito yawned.

Emi continued to sing until Akito blinked a few times before falling asleep. She then smirked in victory and pulled his bandanna over his eyes and lay her head against his chest, cuddling with him as she fell asleep with him. Jibanyan soon reached in his pouch and brought out a blanket for them. Akito and Emi then appeared to hug each other in their sleep like Atticus and Mo did when they were in high school and went on adventures together. Jibanyan soon left behind two coin-like medals in Akito and Emi's right hands as a way of showing he was their friend.

"I wanna be the very best..." Emi snored in her sleep peacefully as she cuddled with Akito. "Like no one ever was... Pokemon... Gotta catch 'em all..."

Jibanyan, Whisper, Nate, and Hovernyan were now up at the top of the hideout. They decided to eat while Akito and Emi had fallen asleep and they were dreaming of each other and where the next day would be a new day.


	8. Chapter 8

The sunlight came in through the window which made Akito and Emi groan and then wake up with yawns and stretches and where they felt something in their right hands.

"Huh?" Akito looked down. "What's this?"

"I was gonna ask you that." Emi said before she took a closer look with him.

"Those look like Jibanyan's Yo-Kai medals." Nate's voice said as he came down from the top floor.

Akito and Emi looked up to him.

"I guess he must like you guys." Nate smiled.

"So, you mean this shows that he's our friend now?" Akito asked.

"Yep," Nate smiled. "I hope after this is all over, I can see you guys again."

"I guarantee it." AKito replied as he was sure that they would meet again sometime in the future, no pun intended.

* * *

They soon exited the hideout to see if they could find Nathaniel. Nathaniel was heard grunting and yelling, but was fighting against a tire swing.

"What's he doing?" Nate wondered.

"He's training to become Moximous Mask." Hovernyan informed.

"Who exactly is Moximous Mask?" Akito asked.

"The Invincible Moximous Mask is the top comic in this era." Hovernyan showed them.

"How totally retro." Whisper chuckled.

"'With love, moxie, courage, and friends, Moximous Mask and his sidekick Bone Basher will see evil's bitter end'." Hovernyan recited to them.

"That explains the Bone Basher thing." Emi said.

Nate took the book and flipped through it to see that Nathaniel had been imitating the superhero in the comic all along.

"Hey, guys!" Nathaniel walked over with a smile. "Do you read the Moximous Mask comics too? I've never known a girl who read comic books!"

"Sorry, we've never heard of him." Akito said.

"Ugh," Nathaniel sighed in defeat before scoffing. "Gee, you guys sure don't know much."

"Hold on, Nate here can become your Bone Basher." Hovernyan suggested.

"I agree." Akito said.

"So, what is this Bone Basher like exactly?" Emi asked curiously.

"He is strong, but he is also smart," Hovernyan explained. "Together, they make a great team. Oh, and check out this page," he then flipped through the pages to get to a good one to talk Nathaniel into having some extra help. "After Moximous saved him, the Bone Basher was always at his side."

"Nice." Emi smiled.

"Big deal," Nathaniel scoffed. "So you can read."

"But Nathaniel, remember," Hovernyan narrowed his eyes. "You saved Nate yesterday."

"That's true." Akito smirked.

Nathaniel gasped and then grunted in defeat as Nate was now in his debt. "Well then, it has to be..." he then sulked and pointed right at Nate. "You are my Bone Basher!"

"What?!" Nate freaked out. "That makes no sense!"

"Oh, come on, it might be fun." Emi smiled.

"I can clearly see how this will work," Whisper replied. "The two of you are now a team."

"Who asked you?" Nate glared at him.

"Besides, this might help encourage him into making the Yo-Kai Watch." Emi whispered to Nate.

"Maybe..." Nate hummed in thought.

"All right, Basher; let's go!" Nathaniel cheered before doing his poses and chants. "Moxie!"

"That pose is still ridiculous." Emi said.

Nathaniel glared in offense.

"What?" Akito asked.

" **DON'T YOU 'WHAT' ME!** " Nathaniel roared at him. "Let's go! MOXIE!"

 _'Oh, great.'_ Akito thought to himself.

"Okay, but I'll need some time to learn it." Nate smiled nervously.

" **WE DON'T HAVE TIME!** " Nathaniel roared.

"Yikes!" Emi yelped.

"You'll need a costume, like when I was in the Loonatics." Akito said to Nate.

"Loonatics?" Nate asked.

"Oh, my very best friends..." Akito smiled in memory. "They were descendants from the Looney Tunes."

"Really?" Nate smiled.

"Should we get him some tights with his costume?" Emi asked.

Nate gasped and then suddenly backed up. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"What an over reactor," Whisper chuckled as he pushed Nate back to the others. "Remember, you're doing it for the Yo-Kai Watch."

"And the costume is cool," Hovernyan showed Nate the comic book. "Every hero has one."

"It's true." Akito smiled.

"Oh, you'll look like such a hero, cutie!~" Whisper cooed to Nate while wearing a wig.

"Are you guys sure?" Nate asked nervously.

"Mm-hmm!" the others nodded to him.

Akito soon brought out his futuristic bracelet and put it on before he pushed the button that would let his Loonatics superhero outfit appear on his body.

"I always loved a man in uniform." Emi smiled.

"How did you do that?!" Nate asked.

"This isn't just a friendship bracelet, ya know." Akito smirked as he showed the bracelet that he kept from Acmetropolis.

"That is so cool!" Whisper smiled.

"I hope whatever I wear is as cool as that." Nate pouted about Akito's uniform.

"I can help with that." Akito said as he used his magic to make a superhero suit appear on Nate's body.

"What the?!" Nate flipped out.

"Easy, buddy, easy, it won't hurt." Akito promised.

It took a few seconds, but Nate was finally now in a superhero suit that looked as cool as Akito's.

"Perfect, if I do say so myself." Akito smiled once he finished up.

"How do I look?" Nate asked.

Emi gave him a mirror to see himself. Nate's superhero outfit looked just like Akito's, only it had a different color on the triangle on his chest.

"Now, let's get you ready, Bone Basher." Akito smirked.

Nate rolled his eyes at the naming, but he guessed he just had to deal with it for now. Whisper couldn't help but laugh at Nate as he was training with his grandfather. And where he was bad at it and where Hovernyan reacted the same way.

" **I'LL BONE BASH YOU!** " Nate threatened the Yo-Kai.

"We have work to do," Nathaniel sighed. "Time to train."

"Agreed." Akito nodded.

"Train?" Nate asked.

"Yep, that means exercise." Akito told him.

"Aw, great..." Nate moaned.

"Can I train too?" Akito asked Nathaniel. "I love exercising!"

"Sure." Nathaniel said.

"Yes!" Akito cheered. "This is so awesome!...Wow, I sounded like Aunt Rainbow."

"I take it that she says awesome a lot." Emi said.

"You have no idea..." Akito smirked. "All right, now let's get to exercising."

Nathaniel took the lead while Nate and Akito would follow him.

"Akito sure is a natural at this." Whisper said.

"Akito sure does like his exercise, especially wrestling." Emi nodded admirably.

* * *

The exercise was even worse for Nate. Akito followed Nathaniel with ease as this felt like a breeze for him. He even did the pose even if it was ridiculous.

"Nate is really bad at this." Whisper commented.

"You can say that again." Emi said.

"With practice, he could actually go back to being average." Jibanyan commented.

Something soon ran off behind them.

"Who's there?" Emi looked behind them.

There didn't appear to be anybody there.

"Come on, Whisper, we should check this out." Emi said to the Yo-Kai who had looked with her.

"You sure?" Whisper asked.

"Come on, what're you afraid of?" Emi insisted.

"Uh, let's wait a little while first." Whisper chuckled nervously.

"Come on!" Emi groaned as she dragged him along to see what it was.

Whisper yelped as he was suddenly forced.

* * *

Emi looked in one tank and then yelled out in surprise once she saw a black bear with rosy red cheeks.

"Why are you following us?!" Emi glared at the bear.

"I got taken away with you guys." the bear replied.

"You can talk?" Emi asked.

"My name is Kumamon." the bear told her.

"You're not a Digimon, are you?" Emi asked curiously.

"Are you a Digimon?" Whisper asked the bear.

"I just said that." Emi deadpanned.

"I'm curious." Whisper defended.

Emi rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not." Kumamon told them.

"Then why does your name sound like a Digimon?" Emi asked.

"I dunno, that's just what they call me," Kumamon shrugged. "I didn't think Digimon existed in this world."

"I've met them in another world with Tai and everyone else with my boyfriend," Emi explained. "I'm also a Pokemon Princess, so I know a lot of creatures."

"It's nice to meet you." Kumamon said.

"Likewise," Emi smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my boyfriend and the others are trying to train to defeat The Wicked."

"You mean those creepy things?" Kumamon asked.

"You know them?" Emi replied.

"Oh, of course, who hasn't?" Kumamon answered.

"Are you like some weird Yo-Kai?" Emi asked.

"I suppose you could say that," Kumamon said. "I happened to be stuck with you when you guys went back in time with Hovernyan."

"I thought I saw a bear on the way over here!" Emi then said.

"Really?" Whisper asked.

"I could've sworn I saw one on the way over here." Emi replied.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile back with Akito, Nate, and Nathaniel..._**

"I could do this for hours, Nathaniel!" Akito smiled as he wasn't even tired, but he was thirsty, so he drank his water bottle.

Nathaniel and Nate on the other hand, were getting tired.

"Since we're pretending to be superheroes, can we pretend to run?" Nate panted as he was the most tired.

"Nate, I don't think your grandfather is pretending." Akito said.

"I have an idea." Hovernyan came over with Jibanyan.

"What's your idea, Hovernyan?" Akito asked.

"I hate to say it, but I don't think any of you can beat the Wicked without a little help." Hovernyan replied.

"What about Akito? He has super powers." Nate said.

"That may be so, but I suggest that you ask for help from the mightiest of all Yo-Kai." Hovernyan suggested.

"And who might that be?" Akito asked.

"The fabled Master Nyada," Hovernyan informed. "Master Nyada is the mightiest of the mighty, the strongest of the strong, and the teacheriest of teachers."

"So, he's kind of like the Sage in the Moximous Mask comics?" Nathaniel replied as he looked through his comic book.

"Is that all you read?" Nate deadpanned.

"I think it just might be." Akito added.

Nathaniel growled which made Nate laugh nervously.

"Master Nyada is clearly as strong as he is wise." Whisper looked through his tablet.

"Seriously?" Emi deadpanned as she saw Whisper looking through his tablet for answers on Master Nyada.

" **I KNOW ABOUT HIM!** " Whisper glared and put the tablet behind his back.

"How come there's no picture?" Nate looked at his tablet's screen.

"Yeah, how come?" Akito also asked as he looked at the tablet screen.

"Very few have actually seen Master Nyada," Hovernyan informed. "But I've heard there have recently been sightings of him."

"Cool." Emi smiled.

"Whereabouts?" Nathaniel asked.

"It is just a rumor, but he may be in Springdale." Hovernyan replied.

"That's my hometown!" Nate cheered. "I can show you around!"

"Or since he's your grandfather, he can show us around." Akito said.

Nate grunted and then sighed out of defeat as Nathaniel agreed to that idea.

"Is there a train station near here?" Emi asked.

"Yeah, I guess we'll go by there." Nathaniel replied as he put his comic book down.

"Great." Akito smiled.

"Come on then, let's go." Emi said.

* * *

They luckily found a train just leaving for Springdale and they came aboard to go to Nate's future hometown.

"I wonder how Springdale will look." Emi said.

"I wonder who we'll meet." Akito added.

"Who knows?" Nathaniel shrugged.

They all then got on the train and were now heading for Springdale.


	9. Chapter 9

"I just love train rides." Emi smiled as she sat with Akito.

"Same here." Akito smiled back.

A certain cat-like Pokemon soon comes out of his Pokeball.

"Mind if I join in?" Meowth smiled up at Emi.

"Meowth, what're you doing here?!" Emi gaped at him. "I told you to stay with Jessie and James!"

"I came along after letting myself get caught by your empty Pokeball." Meowth told her.

Emi groaned and face-palmed.

"What's the matta? Don't ya like your little Meowth friend?" Meowth nuzzled up against her.

"You're like a little brother." Emi sighed.

"Aw! Really?" Meowth smiled as he nuzzled up to her.

Emi groaned and shook her head.

"Who's the clown?" Jibanyan asked about Meowth.

"I could ask you the same thing." Meowth retorted.

"You can see and hear me?" Jibanyan asked.

"Isn't he a Pokemon?" Meowth asked.

"He's a Yo-Kai," Emi told Meowth. "I guess creatures like you can see each other."

"Wait, you mean this clown cat is a Pokemon?" Jibanyan asked while pointing to Meowth.

"Yeah, you wanna make somethin' of it?" Meowth glared at Jibanyan. "I'm way more powerful than you are!"

"Oh, yeah?! You want a taste of my paws of fury?!" Jibanyan glared.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Emi glared. "Break it up, you guys, I don't wanna watch a Cat Monster Fight before we get to Springdale."

Meowth and Jibanyan soon glared at each other before huffing and looking away from each other. Emi sighed to the two feline creatures.

* * *

Soon enough, the train arrived to Springdale and everyone came out to see the beautiful city.

"This is amazing," Nate felt astonished. "It's Springdale 60 years ago. Time travel makes me hungry."

"Everything makes you hungry." Whisper replied.

"Wait, we're in the past?" Meowth asked.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later." Emi told Meowth.

"This sure is bigger than Harrisville," Nathaniel smiled at the sights before running off suddenly down the street. "Come on, Bone Basher, let's go!"

"Bone Basher?" Meowth asked, confused.

"I'll explain that later too." Emi sighed.

Nate groaned at the sidekick name, but he soon ran after his future grandfather. However, along the way, he suddenly stopped.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Akito asked.

"It's Eddie!" Nate pointed to a boy across the street with a camera.

"That must be his grandfather." Akito said.

"Whoa!" Nate gasped.

"Now what?" Whisper asked.

"That big guy looks like Bear!" Nate pointed out.

"I think that's Grandpa Bear." Whisper replied.

"Who else is here?" Emi asked.

Nate gasped once more which was annoying the spirit-like Yo-Kai.

"Hold it down already!" Whisper scolded.

"She looks just like Katie!" Nate gasped at the girl who was given a new purse.

"That must be her grandmother." Akito said.

"I guess we're all like our grandparents..." Nate muttered nervously.

"Hey, Nathaniel, wait up!" A girl looking just like Emi called out.

Akito looked over and his face paled slightly as he turned to his girlfriend. "I think I found your grandmother."

"Hanako, what are you doing here?" Nathaniel asked.

"Just visiting," Hanako smiled. "I could ask you the same thing."

Nathaniel was now in an awkward situation. Hanako giggled.

"Doesn't Satoshi live here?" Nathaniel tried to remember.

"Yes, he does, I told you; I was visiting, I'll be back home soon, I'm sure Lucy misses me." Hanako replied.

"My dad?" Emi asked, confused.

"Maybe your dad was named after him like Nathaniel and Nate." Akito suggested.

"Yeah." Emi said.

"Okay, guys, time to find Master Nyada." Nathaniel replied.

"Okay." Nate nodded as he took out his marble.

"A marble?" Meowth asked.

"I don't have time to answer all your questions right now, Meowth!" Emi complained. "The future of the Yo-Kai is at stake!"

"That sounds bad." Meowth said.

"Can I help?" Hanako asked.

"Um, well..." Nathaniel stammered.

"Oh, please," Hanako begged. "I promise I won't be a bother!"

"Fine." Nathaniel sighed before giving her a marble.

"Arigato." Hanako smiled as she accepted the marble.

"We can use these for our search." Nathaniel nodded to her.

"Okay." Hanako said.

* * *

The people thought the kids were strange as they wandered around, looking for the mysterious Yo-Kai.

"You don't think that Jibby guy is cuter than me, do ya, Ems?" Meowth asked.

"Meowth, are you jealous?" Emi smirked.

"What?" Meowth asked before scoffing. "No."

Emi rolled her eyes. "Sure you aren't."

"I'm like a cute kitten." Jibanyan smiled.

"I'm totally cuter than you are!" Meowth hissed.

"I'm a cat and I like it like that~" Jibanyan sang as he ignored Meowth's hiss.

" **OHHHH, YOU ARE ASKIN' FOR IT!** " Meowth glared.

"Meowth, be nice, don't make me come back there!" Akito threatened.

"He started it!" Meowth pouted.

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it!" Akito snapped.

Jibanyan soon stuck his tongue at Meowth. Meowth sneered at Jibanyan. They came up to a man behind a stand as he was selling bananas. Meowth began to try to steal one of the bananas.

"No." Emi and Akito told him.

"You guys ain't no fun." Meowth pouted.

* * *

Nate, Nathaniel, and Hanako soon looked through their marbles to try find the Yo-Kai they were looking for. Soon enough, Nathaniel got hungry and decided this would be a good time for a break and where they soon took a break. They all took some food and decided to eat it so they could look better without empty stomachs.

"Hey, where did you find these cool marbles anyway?" Nate asked.

"I was fishing last year and I saw one by the river," Nathaniel explained. "I picked it up and then suddenly heard a voice."

"What did the voice say?" Hanako asked.

"'Look in the marble'," Nathaniel quoted. "It was really spooky at first."

"What happened afterwards?" Hanako asked as she looked through her marble to see Hovernyan.

"That's when I met my first Yo-Kai." Nathaniel explained.

"That's kinda how I met Whisper." Nate commented.

"It's like I was chosen to be the one to see the Yo-Kai," Nathaniel soon concluded. "So it's my duty to fight the Wicked."

"Is this your Yo-Kai friend, Nathaniel?" Hanako asked as she looked at Hovernyan through her marble.

"Yep, that's him," Nathaniel replied. "Hanako, this is Hovernyan."

"Charmed." Hovernyan said to the girl.

"You look like a superhero-like cat." Hanako smiled at Hovernyan.

"Why, thank you." Hovernyan replied.

 ** _'It's time for Moximous Mask!'_ ** a radio announcer announced.

"Sounds like your favorite show is on." Hanako smiled at Nathaniel.

"Yeah!" Nathaniel cheered and ran over to join the crowd to see the Moximous Mask.

* * *

The others then went after him to watch the show on a TV in the window.

"I wonder what the big commotion is about," Meowth said before looking at Akito. "By the way, Akito, sweet superhero suit."

"Huh? Oh, thanks, Meowth, it's my Loonatics uniform." Akito replied.

"Loonatics?" Meowth asked.

"Again, long story, discuss later." Akito stated.

"Sure wish I had a cool superhero suit." Meowth pouted.

Akito sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Check out that hair." Nate commented.

"Never mind the hair!" Nathaniel beamed to his idol.

"His hair looks cool and his outfit is, um..." Meowth said, unsure.

"He's moving!" Nathaniel beamed. "It's magic!"

"I guess he's never seen TV..." Nate muttered.

"He must only read comics." Akito said.

"Here comes Bone Basher!" Nathaniel beamed.

"Looks like a Bart Simpson wannabe to me." Emi smirked quietly to Akito once she saw the Bone Basher with his spiky hair.

"I agree." Akito nodded.

"Hey, that's supposed to be me?" Nate complained about how whiny the sidekick was.

"Unfortunately, it is." Meowth said.

The kids all cheered as Moximous Mask and the Bone Basher did their catchphrases and signature moves.

"I just can't believe this!" Nathaniel squealed. "This machine is like science fiction!"

"You've never seen a TV before?" Akito asked.

"Not everyone has a TV at home." Nathaniel replied.

"Really?" Akito and Emi asked, never hearing of such a thing.

"You guys must be rich." Nathaniel then said since they seemed familiar with televisions.

"You could say that." Emi said.

They soon came to the playground as Nathaniel and Hanako were geeking out over the TV Show.


	10. Chapter 10

"That was interesting." Meowth said.

"Yeah, quite the experience." Akito added sheepishly.

"Agreed." Emi nodded.

"I'm so glad I got to see that," Hanako smiled as she gently swung on the swings. "I still have to meet Satoshi."

"So, are you and Satoshi good friends?" Akito asked Hanako.

"Yeah..." Hanako blushed slightly. "Our parents are very good friends with each other."

"She has a crush on him." Nathaniel told them.

"Hey, mind your own business, 'Moxie Boy'!" Hanako glared slightly while turning even more red. "Like you don't fancy Lucy!"

"Maybe, but I don't have time for crushes." Nathaniel said.

"I'm just curious, Nathaniel, why are you so crazy about Moximous Mask anyway?" Akito asked.

"That's a good question." Nate agreed.

"It's because he's the hero that I should be." Nathaniel replied.

"Why?" Meowth asked.

"There was a kid at school," Nathaniel explained. "He was a bit younger, and he really looked up to me."

"Kind of like a big brother, right?" Akito smiled.

"Yeah," Nathaniel smiled back in memory. "I knew some of the bigger kids picked on him, so I said I'd protect him."

"Sounds like a good flashback so far." Meowth smiled.

"They were the worst bullies in town," Nathaniel continued. "And I saw what they were doing to him. I should've helped him, but I didn't."'

"You didn't?!" Akito gasped. "Why not?!"

"Because I was too scared," Nathaniel explained. "Too scared to even move. That day, he got hurt because I was a coward."

"What happened after they left?" Emi asked.

"He said that he hated me..." Nathaniel sighed. "He then cried and ran away home... But a few days later, I discovered Moximous Mask..."

"Sounds like fate." Meowth said.

"I had failed once, but if I became Moximous Mask, I would never fail again," Nathaniel continued. "I will never be friends with everyone again. Not until I prove I'm brave enough to protect them."

"Oh, I understand..." Nate nearly whispered.

"You do?" Emi asked.

"It's like when I defend my friends." Nate replied.

"I'd do the same." Akito agreed.

"You three are like the same person." Hanako smiled.

"I vow to be true to myself and my friends like my old friend Ace." Akito saluted.

"Ace, huh?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yep," Akito nodded. "He's one of my very best friends."

"Isn't he like your sensei?" Emi asked.

"Something like that," Akito replied. "We used to train together all the time in the Tower after a mission."

"Cool." Meowth smiled.

"I mostly look up to Superman like my dad did." Akito continued.

"Kinda like me and Moximous Mask." Nathaniel replied.

"Yeah." Akito nodded.

"You are like Moximous Mask," Nate smiled to his future grandfather. "You've got a partner."

"Partner?" Nathaniel huffed. "Try sidekick."

"Seriously?" Meowth asked, unimpressed.

"Where's a good place to nap around here?" Jibanyan yawned.

"I remind you all that there's work to do," Whisper replied. "We came here to find the mighty Master Nyada. He won't come to us; we need to go look for him!"

"By any chance, is he short?" Meowth asked.

"Well, let's see..." Whisper took out his tablet. "He is a cat Yo-Kai, that is certain... He carries a staff and wears a long green robe."

"This is hard," Nate sulked as he was tired. "He could be anywhere."

"I found him." Meowth said as he brought a cat-like Yo-Kai with orange fur, wearing a green robe and was holding a staff.

Emi looked over and then smiled. "Meowth, you did something right for a change."

"Thanks... HEY!" Meowth replied which made Emi and Akito giggle.

"How did you find him?" Jibanyan asked.

"He was here the whole time," Meowth smirked. "Now who's better, Yo-Kai?"

"Watch it, Pokemon." Jibanyan warned.

Nate, Nathaniel, and Hanako took out their marbles and then they found the Yo-Kai they were looking for.

"How long have you known?" Nate asked Meowth.

"Just now." Meowth replied.

"Can it be?!" Hovernyan gasped. "It's Master Nyada!"

"Another cat Yo-Kai? How many cat related Yo-Kai are there?" Akito asked.

"Umm..." Whisper muttered before looking through his tablet to answer the boy's question.

Akito soon looked deadpanned as he was unimpressed with Whisper.

"O Wise Master Nyada, how can we defeat the Wicked?" Hovernyan asked.

"Kinda reminds me of Master Splinter." Akito whispered.

They all soon waited to hear what Master Nyada had to tell them.

"I very much liked the Moximous Mask show." Master Nyada replied.

"So you like him too?!" Nathaniel beamed.

"So who doesn't like cartoons?" Master Nyada replied much to Nathaniel's delight.

"Oh, no, please don't tell me that they are going to do what I think they're going to do, are they?" Meowth asked.

"Too late." Emi sighed.

Master Nyada and Nathaniel then did the Moximous Man gestures and even scatted while posing. "MOXIE!"

* * *

The others only groaned in slight discomfort.

"It looks like they are trying to blow some stench to someone." Meowth said, uncomfortable.

"Very upsetting." Whisper folded his arms.

"Uh, sir, what about the Wicked?" Hovernyan spoke up.

"Ah, yes, but I do see." Hovernyan replied logically like Yoda from Star Wars.

"Yes?" Meowth asked, hoping it would be good advice.

Master Nyada soon didn't say anything and there was then snoring heard.

"Uh, he... He fell asleep..." Akito groaned.

They all soon anime fell.

"Oh, come on!" Meowth complained.

"That's his advice?!" Jibanyan snapped. "Uh, is he telling us to snore at the Wicked?"

"Master Nyada is supposed to be very wise," Whisper replied. "Maybe he's in a trance, meditating on our problem."

Nate stood up and patted a fan on his hand firmly and slapped it on the cat-like Yo-Kai to make him wake up and where it worked.

"Your situation is..." Master Nyada started before falling asleep again.

Nate was red in the face with anger as he was then about to do what he did again.

"You should only use this in an emergency." Master Nyada then said, holding out an artifact to him.

"Uh, what is it?" Emi asked while pointing to the artifact.

"Remember, use the hose." Master Nyada replied.

"Who are you, Yoda?" Akito couldn't help but deadpan.

Akito soon used his X-Ray vision and looked into the artifact to see it was a hose.

"I don't understand." Nate said.

"You will understand," Master Nyada said before hopping down to the ground. "When help is needed the most, open it and see." he then walked off before suddenly widening his eyes and leaped into the air and fought the hidden shadowed creatures that no one else saw until now.

"Whoa!" Meowth yelped.

"Amazing..." Emi whispered as her jaw slightly dropped.

Master Nyada yelped and grunted as he beat up the bad guys right away, not seeming at all tired now like he was just moments earlier.

"He's amazing." Akito said.

"Oh, that was exhausting." Master Nyada said once he came back on the ground.

"That was amazing like Master Shi Fu in Kung Fu Panda." Emi smiled to Akito.

"Yeah, but why is he so exhausted all of a sudden?" Akito asked.

"Remember, my friends, may the hose be with you..." Master Nyada replied as he started to wobble slightly before he fell flat to the ground. "Boy, am I tired..."

"Whisper, what does the Yo-Kai pad say?" Akito asked.

"It says here that Master Nyada is the mightiest Yo-Kai, but he is also one of the oldest," Whisper informed. "So, after a battle, he sleeps all day."

Akito and the others soon looked on the Yo-Kai pad to see he was telling the truth.

"He sleeps all day?" Nate asked.

"A true cat." Nathaniel replied.

* * *

"We found you!" a voice called out before the Wicked then appeared.

"The old geezers!" Nate gasped.

"Your Highness, we have located the brats from the future." one woman said.

A dark portal then opened up and blasted all around.

"In any era, you are bothering me!" a dark female voice snapped.

"Who the heck was that?" Meowth asked.

The figure revealed to be a rather ugly looking witch woman.

"What are you?!" Nate groaned slightly.

"I am Dame Dedtime," the woman replied. "I am the leader of the-Wait! No, I'm more than a leader, I am the coach of-No, the president? No... Just call me 'Queen of the Wicked'!"

"Ugh, it's like Yzma and Zeniba got thrown in a blender." Akito winced.

"I agree." Emi added.

"You look ugly!" Meowth spoke loudly to Dame Dedtime.

Dame Dedtime soon echoed which made a very loud noise and rumbling all around echo about.

"And your voice is terrible!" Meowth yelled at her.

"HYAH!" Dame Dedtime glared and zapped against him and Jibanyan.

The two yelped and were suddenly trapped in a cage.

"Hey!" Meowth glared. "I'm only telling you the truth!"

"They'll be at the old factory on Sixth Street, but they won't be safe there," Dame Dedtime smirked to the feline creatures she captured. "See you soon!"

Hovernyan glared as he jumped up until the ugly women surrounded him.

"Not smart!" one of the women glared.

"You guys are worse than the Sanderson sisters!" Akito glared.

Akito soon flew up as one of them was about zap Hovernyan.

"What do you want?!" the Wicked sneered to the boy.

"You to go away!" Akito sneered back. "And let my friends go!"

"You better do as he says." Meowth said.

"Perhaps you would like to come with us!" Dame Dedtime grabbed onto Akito.

"Let me go!" Akito snapped.

"To the portal!" Dame Dedtime told her followers.

"No, Akito!" Emi cried out.

"Yeah, not happening, lady." Akito smirked as he teleported back to the others.

Dame Dedtime snarled as she now wanted Akito's soul.

"Oh, thank goodness, Akito..." Emi was relieved.

"She'll need to do better than that if she wants to get me now to free Jibanyan and Meowth." Akito said.

"Come on, we gotta go!" Nate said as there appeared to be a flame in the sky as he was worried about Jibanyan.

Akito soon began to try to use his magic to teleport Jibanyan and Meowth back to them. He concentrated very hard as he was deep into thought.

"So, who's Zeniba and Yzma?" Emi asked Akito curiously.

"Yzma was an old lady who wanted Emperor Kuzco's throne and he got turned into llama until my dad and Aunt Cherry helped, and my Aunt Darla met Zeniba in an adventure she calls 'Spirited Away'." Akito replied.

Each of the wicked were soon sucked into the flame.

* * *

"Jibanyan..." Nate pouted.

"Don't worry, Nate, I got this!" Akito replied as he used his magic the best that he could, but unfortunately, not even his magic couldn't be able to get them free. He then sighed and pouted. "Shoot!"

"You mean you can't bring Jibanyan back?" Nate frowned.

"Nate, I'm so sorry, I tried my hardest." Akito replied.

"Those cages must have some kind of barrier around them." Emi said.

"Probably..." Akito pouted.

Nathaniel soon walked off which made the others go after him.

"Nathaniel, wait!" Hanako said.

Nathaniel kept firmly walking forward.

"Nathaniel, you have to make the Yo-Kai Watch," Nate urged. "Listen to us!"

"Nathaniel, are you even listening?!" Emi glared.

"Once I have the Watch, I can just summon Jibanyan away from those freaks," Nate continued. "It would be so easy!"

Nathaniel still did not answer.

"Will you just talk to me, Grandpa?!" Nate then yelped.

Akito soon grabbed Nathaniel firmly, not letting him take another step.

"Hey!" Nathaniel glared to him.

"Listen, we need you to finish making the Yo-Kai Watch, but you just find Yo-Kai as your enemy, well, the Wicked might be Yo-Kai, but so is Hovernyan and he's not evil, he's cool and he's your friend!" Akito scolded him.

"You don't understand," Nathaniel replied. "By the time the Watch is done, who knows what the Wicked will have destroyed?"

"Then we have to go and save them while fighting off The Wicked. "Akito said.

"All right... We'll defeat them so your girlfriend and Nate can save his friends." Nathaniel gave in, but didn't look scared.

"Good." Akito nodded.

"You're not going alone though," Emi reminded Nathaniel. "You'll need a partner."

"Yes, your Bone Basher." Hanako agreed before looking to Nate.

Nathaniel looked over and nodded his head with a tough grunt. They soon looked up and saw more Wicked.

"Here they come!" Whisper gasped.

"Quick, run!" Hanako yelped.

"I'll hold them off!" Hovernyan decided.

"I'll hold them off too." Akito said.

The others began to run off while Akito and Hovernyan stood together. Once the Wicked came, the two began to fight against them. And where they didn't seem to be a match for either Hovernyan's attacks or Akito's powers and skills. The others ran after Nathaniel and Hanako as they were going through a tunnel.

* * *

However, Whisper and Emi turned around as they felt a familiar presence right behind them.

"Is he still following us?" Emi groaned.

"Again?" Whisper pondered.

"Hi, friends!" Kunamon reappeared.

"Oh, come on! Why are you following us?" Emi asked.

"You have been making me crazy!" Whisper added in.

"Hungry?" Kunamon held out tomatoes to the girl and spirit Yo-Kai.

"No thanks." Emi said.

"To apologize?" Whisper asked about the food offering. "Don't mind if I-"

Kunamon then ate the tomatoes right away.

"Not forgiven." Whisper groaned and shuddered.

"I had a feeling he would do that." Emi said.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Meanwhile..._**

" **I AM LOSING MY PATIENCE!** " Dame Dedtime snapped. "Dun-Dun- **DUN!** "

All of the wicked dark spirits shuddered out of fear. Jibanyan and Meowth whimpered from the echoing noise.

"Her voice is as terrible as her breath." Meowth whispered to Jibanyan.

Jibanyan quietly chuckled to that. A spew of flaming lava then shot down into a cauldron.

"I hope we're not going to be dropped into that cauldron." Meowth gulped.

"You know the plan, so why not waste time turning babies evil, inspiriting nerds, or even worse, making good animals go bad?" Dame Dedtime spoke to her minions. "Who cares?! At this rate you idiots are going, I'll never conquer the Earth! Do you get it? Dun-Dun-DUN!" And where her minions each were soon evaporated.

"Man, she's worse than Jessie on a bad day!" Meowth complained.

"And her bad breath killed all of them!" Jibanyan yelped.

Dame Dedtime breathed heavily as she glared at her minions. "Oh, there I go again," She then sighed. "I get so angry when I'm hungry. Stop wasting time and get to it! Can I get a roar?"

The others roared in response.

"I'm surprised most of them survived her breath." Meowth said.

"Your Highness." one Wicked spoke up as she came with the other.

"What?" Dame Dedtime scoffed. "Talk to me already!"

"Those boys, girls, and that white blob are on their way." The other Wicked informed.

"Wahoo! They're coming to save us!" Meowth cheered.

"Hurry, hurry!" Jibanyan called out as he grabbed onto the bars. "There's no chocolate here! And all these gross, old, wrinkly women smell like blue cheese! Bad blue cheese..."

"Let us out right now!" Meowth demanded as he tried to use his Fury Swipes to cut the bars in half.

"If they take over the world, it'll smell bad too!" Jibanyan cried out.

" **THAT'S ENOUGH!** " Dame Dedtime snapped at the feline-like creatures. "I think we smell fine!"

"Whatever you have to tell yourself, lady." Meowth said.

"Your Highness," one Wicked spoke up. "Once we crush them, there will never be a Yo-Kai Watch."

"And humans and Yo-Kai will never team up!" the other Wicked added.

Dame Dedtime chuckled to the very idea. "Then my plan will become easier to achieve," she then smirked. "They have no idea what they're about to face!"

"And you have no idea who you are about to face." Meowth smirked.

"Is that right, Pussycat?" Dame Dedtime scoffed.

"Yeah, because Akito has superpowers that can outmatch you and your army." Meowth smirked.

"How powerful is this Akito guy anyway?" Jibanyan asked.

"Oh, man, he is incredible!" Meowth replied. "I swear, he's unstoppable and he's gonna be like the most super guy in the world when he grows up and marries Emi!"

"Wow," Jibanyan smiled. "I'm happy that I gave them my Yo-Kai medals then."

" **SILENCE!** " Dame Dedtime scolded once more.

"Ah, shut it, Granny." Meowth scoffed.

Jibanyan hid giggles. Meowth smirked.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Akito and the others..._**

The others looked into the sky as it was getting dark from Dame Dedtime and the Wicked's powers.

"Whoa." Akito said.

They all then kept running and it soon looked dark as night where they were standing.

"You ready?" Nathaniel asked the others once they came in front of the furnace.

"We sure are." Hanako said.

Nate and Akito also nodded in determination. The Dark Wickeds were coming out for them now.

"With love, moxie, and courage, I will defeat the evils of the world!" Nathaniel called out as he took out his club. "Moximous Mask is here!"

"Time to kick some wicked butt!" Emi glared.

Nathaniel bashed the Wicked with his club while Akito and Emi fought like warriors. And as for Nate, well, he was just given a toy mallet.

"All right, Moxie!" Nathaniel cheered as he then posed after defeating the Dark Shadows until one came right behind him.

"I got this one!" Nate ran over before bonking the spirit on the head which made a squeaking noise. "It could use more chili pepper!"

"I agree." Hanako said.

" **SPICY!** " Whisper snarled as he came behind the spirit with another toy mallet which also squeaked.

"Wow, thank you, Whisper." Nate smiled.

"At your service, Nate." Whisper blushed.

Hanako soon began to try to knock out a wicked.

"Come on!" Nathaniel called out.

"Aren't you even gonna thank us?" Nate pouted.

"Bone Basher, there is no time for manners when you're fighting evil." Nathaniel replied as he went to the doors.

"Really?" Akito asked, unimpressed.

Nathaniel then got the doors unlocked and opened them right away. They all soon got inside. They came up to what looked like a crayon drawing on the wall.

"A map?" Hanako asked.

"Uh, it's clearly more like a trap..." Nate muttered.

"Yeah, they clearly left this here so we would know where to find them." Emi said.

"We'll follow that route!" Nathaniel ran off one way.

"Are you nuts?!" Nate replied.

"Yes, yes, he is." Hanako nodded.

* * *

They all ran and followed after Nathaniel and where after following him, they were all soon in a different room. When they stopped to catch their breaths, even more dark spirits appeared.

"I'm getting too old for this job..." Akito groaned.

"I'm really starting to hate these kind of Yo-Kai." Emi groaned back.

"It is a trap!" Nate yelped.

They all then moved in together to fight against the evil Yo-Kai.

"Let's kick some evil Yo-Kai butt." Akito said.

Whisper and Nate beat their Yo-Kai as their mallets squeaked. Nathaniel, Akito, and Emi then bashed the other Yo-Kai their own ways. Hanako began to karate kick the evil Yo-Kai.

"Dang." Emi's eyes widened slightly from her future grandmother.

Akito panted and then saw even more coming. "Come on, stay down!" he called out before groaning to take on the next ones before he soon used his magic to defeat the evil Yo-Kai.

Nate and Whisper whimpered nervously as they were surrounded.

"I got this!" Akito clenched his teeth and where his magic got rid of the evil Yo-Kai. The boy then panted and wiped his forehead. "When we get home, I want a vacation."

"I agree." Emi said.

"Let's go," Nathaniel said before leaping bravely. "Moxie jump!"

"Go, Nathaniel!" Hanako smiled.

"I can't do that!" Nate gasped.

"Sure you can." Emi said.

"I have analyzed the situation and have come to the conclusion: Shut up and jump!" Whisper freaked out.

"Just a second!" Nate whimpered.

"NOW!" Whisper told him.

Akito and Emi jumped while Nate grabbed onto Whisper and jumped.

"Seriously?" Akito asked.

"Hurry up!" Nathaniel told them once they landed.

They all then ran after the boy who destined to become a superhero.

* * *

"I wonder where they are keeping Meowth and Jibanyan?" Hanako said.

"Hopefully not too far from here." Akito hoped.

"Same here." Emi said.

Jibanyan and Meowth panicked as they were being lowered into the vat of scolding lava.

"I hear them." Akito said.

"Are they okay?" Emi asked.

"They sound like they're in grave danger!" Akito panicked.

"We have to hurry!" Emi panicked.

Jibanyan and Meowth were freaking out as they were going to be burned alive.

"Dun-Dun-Dun~" Dame Dedtime smirked.

"Would you just shut up already, lady?!" Meowth glared. "It's bad enough that we're being lowered into the lava!"

"If I wasn't going to burn you now, I'd teach you some manners." Dame Dedtime glared back.

"You're totally worse than Jessie!" Meowth huffed.

"Uh, who's Jessie?" Jibanyan asked Meowth.

"Friend of mine," Meowth said. "We used to be bad like this crazy old bat in Team Rocket."

"What did you call me?!" Dame Dedtime glared.

"Crazy old bat!" Meowth glared back in annoyance and anger.


	12. Chapter 12

Akito and the others soon arrived.

"Jibanyan!/Meowth!" Nate and Emi called out.

"Huh? Guys, up here!" Jibanyan called back.

"We're up here!" Meowth added.

"Don't worry, we'll get you down!" Akito called out.

"We're saved!" Jibanyan cried tears of joy.

Meowth soon cried for the same reason. The cage soon poured lava which overwhelmed and scared the cats.

"I'll get them." Akito decided.

"What about the lava?!" Nate asked him.

"I'm invulnerable, so the lava won't hurt me." Akito assured him.

"You sure?" Nate asked.

"Does this look unsure to you?" Akito asked back before leaping back against the lava.

Nate soon began to bite his nails nervously. Akito swam through the lava and then came to save Meowth and Jibanyan before bending the bars and letting them out as he flew out. This caused everyone but Meowth, Emi, and Akito to go jaw-dropped. Akito came out of the lava and shook his head to get the splatters in his hair out and then he came back down with them.

* * *

"He is so amazing." Nate said.

"Oh, Akito, thank goodness!" Meowth latched onto the boy.

"How did you do that?!" Jibanyan asked Akito as he survived from the lava.

"I'm invulnerable." Akito said.

"Is that contagious?" Jibanyan asked.

"I'm afraid not." Akito said.

"Aww..." Jibanyan pouted.

"Now, where is that old hag?" Akito narrowed his blue eyes.

"Sitting on her big butt, being lazy." Meowth said.

"Meowth." Akito said with a laugh.

"I know, I'm too much." Meowth smirked.

"I hope you guys brought choco bars." Jibanyan pouted.

"Oh, you poor baby..." Emi cooed as she hugged the orange cat.

"I hate to break this up, but we still need to find Dame Dedtime." Whisper told them.

Emi gave Jibanyan a hug and set him back down. "Come on, there's still work to do."

"Now it's time for me to destroy you!" Dame Dedtime hissed to her unwanted company.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Akito smirked.

Even more Wicked appeared.

"I wonder if this will work..." Akito whispered before his eyes widened and he firmly pouted as he gave a stare reminiscent of his Aunt Fluttershy.

"What is he doing?" Whisper asked Emi.

"The Stare." Emi replied.

"What's The Stare?" Jibanyan asked.

"It scares people into doing what he wants them to do." Emi explained.

"Looks like it doesn't work on Yo-Kai!" Meowth panicked.

The Dark Wickeds soon surrounded Akito and dogpiled on him like in football.

"Dogpile?" Akito smirked as he lifted up the Dark Wickeds with ease. "That is so Junior Varseity."

"Go, Akito!" Emi beamed.

Akito soon threw the Dark Wickeds into the lava. "Touchdown!" he cheered for himself with a laugh.

* * *

"YOU!" Dame Dedtime glowered.

"Me what?" Akito scoffed.

"Now, we've got you surrounded." Emi smirked.

Akito cracked his knuckles. "My mother told me to never hurt a lady, but I don't think this Dame counts."

"I agree." Nathaniel said.

"Wait, where are those three old geezers?" Meowth asked.

The Wickeds came right behind him.

"They're right behind me, ain't they?" Meowth sighed before yelping at them slightly.

"Did ya miss us?" the first and third Wickeds grinned darkly.

"Not really." Akito glared.

" **TOO BAD!** " the women yelled at him.

"Phew!" Akito waved his face. "There's this new invention called toothpaste, I think you ladies should try it out."

This caused for the group to laugh.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Master Nyada asked.

"When did you get here?" Meowth asked.

"I'm always here when there's a call for help," Master Nyada replied. "May the hose be with you!"

"How is that hose going to help?" Akito asked.

Master Nyada seemed to disappear somehow.

Emi turned to see that Kunamon was using a hologram. "Oh, it's just a hologram." She then said.

"Okay, this adventure just reminds me of Star Wars now..." Akito groaned.

"So, what hose?" Nate asked.

"It's not just a hose," Whisper replied. "It's a special force called 'The Hose'. Get it?"

"It is actually a hose," Akito said as he opened the artifact up to show a hose before looking up to see a clock-like machine behind the three wicked geezers. "Ohh."

"You got a plan." Emi smiled to Akito.

Akito soon plugged the hose into a foset and where he soon got water to flow out of it and he soon sprayed water at the clock machine having a thought that it would try to keep turning back time. "Go, go, go!" he told the water as he hoped this would work out as he planned and knowing his luck, it would.

* * *

And where the water soon short circuited the clock-like machine, causing it to go kaboom.

"YES!" Akito cheered.

"So, that's what that hose was for." Meowth smiled.

"Of course!" Emi smiled back. "It's so obvious!"

"It is?" Jibanyan asked.

"You fools! Do you know how expensive that was?!" One of the women glared.

"More than a visit to get yourselves to smell better than blue cheese?" Meowth asked.

Jibanyan laughed at that. The two of the Wicked old ladies soon attacked them out of anger. Meowth and Jibanyan then yelled out. Emi jumped down in front of the Wicked old ladies and glared to them as she somehow breathed fire onto them to blow them back.

"Emi?!" Akito gasped.

"That was from Charizard." Emi smirked.

"You never cease to amaze me." Akito smirked back.

"What are you?!" Dame Dedtime glared at Emi.

"The Pokemon Princess!" Emi glared back.

This caused the evil Yo-Kai to gasp until Dame Dedtime stood up and began to look like she was about to make one rip. Emi narrowed her eyes as she stomped forward. Dame Dedtime then let one rip and where something was coming out of her butt.

"Oh, nasty!" Akito groaned.

Soon enough, a giant-sized evil Yo-Kai soon appears.

"What is that?!" Meowth yelped.

"Looks like a new Yo-Kai." Akito said.

"Fascinating..." Hovernyan commented.

Whisper whipped out his tablet to see if he could identify the Yo-Kai.

"Really?" Meowth asked Whisper, unimpressed.

"Hang on, I got this!" Whisper replied as he seemed to have a hard time in the search.

Meowth simply rolled his eyes at him.

"Nate, who's that Yo-Kai?" Akito asked.

"I've never seen him before." Nate said.

"This can't be good..." Emi sounded worried.

"Oh, protect me!" Jibanyan latched onto her.

The evil Yo-Kai was now ready to attack them.

"This could be bad..." Whisper whimpered.

* * *

They all soon separated so the evil Yo-Kai could miss them. The evil Yo-Kai snarled and looked all around.

" **DESTROY THEM!** " Dame Dedtime commanded.

"Yeah, but which ones?" Emi smirked.

The Yo-Kai looked confused on where to go first. Two of the Wicked ladies soon helped him with choosing. Meowth was scurrying toward Emi and the evil Yo-Kai soon swooped down to get him. Meowth soon got a bit scared as he ran off. Emi picked up Meowth and ran quicker with him. Hovernyan soon got rid of the evil Yo-Kai.

"Please let this be a happy ending." Akito begged.

"It will be..." Drell's voice told him. "Especially since Nathaniel believes in himself now and will build the Yo-Kai Watch."

"That's great." Akito whispered.

"Of course, my boy, and this won't be the only Yo-Kai adventure..." Drell's voice replied. "I guarantee it..."

"Will me and Emi get more of these?" Akito whispered as he brought out Jibanyan's Yo-Kai medal.

"Let's just wait and see, shall we?" Drell's voice replied.

"Okay..." Akito whispered with a sigh. "Where are you anyway?" he then looked down to his shoulder to see Drell was a cricket.

"Let your conscience be your guide." Drell smirked.

"Oh, brother." Akito groaned.

Drell chuckled before disappearing.

"Wait, don't go!" Akito cried out, then sighed. "Aw, man..."

* * *

The evil Yo-Kai was now starting to fight Hovernyan back. Hovernyan glared as he fought back with all his might, not letting anything stop him, but this evil Yo-Kai seemed much stronger.

"Hovernyan needs help!" Akito gasped.

"Use the force, Akito Fudo..." Drell's voice said.

Akito soon looked to Nathaniel to see if he would help only to see Nate's future grandfather, standing there, scared.

"What's going on over there?" Meowth asked as Emi came with him.

"I think Nathaniel might be scared of the big Yo-Kai." Emi said.

"Nathaniel, scared?!" Meowth replied.

"We all get scared, Meowth," Emi reminded him. "Oh, man, this is a pressuring moment... If only we could get some more help."

"What about you two letting out your Pokemon and besides, you can summon out more Pokemon." Meowth said to Emi.

"Hey, you're right." Emi smiled.

"That's something I don't hear every day." Meowth said to himself.

"Akito, let's get our Pokeballs!" Emi told her boyfriend.

"Agreed." Akito nodded before he got out his Pokeballs.

Nathaniel soon ran towards Hovenyan to help him. Emi took out her Pokeballs with Akito. Hovernyan seemed to be getting weaker by the minute. The evil Yo-Kai was about to finish the job with one punch. Hovernyan looked doomed.

"MOXIE!" Nathaniel jumped over with his club.

Akito and Emi soon stopped themselves from taking out their Pokemon. Hovernyan looked over while the evil Yo-Kai looked confused and puzzled of Nathaniel and where both Hovernyan and Nathaniel attacked it, defeating it.

" **NOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!** " Dame Dedtime snapped.

"Oh, it's happening." Meowth smirked.

" **NOOO!** " Dame Dedtime shrieked.

"Looks like The Wicked's blasting off again!" Meowth mocked with a laugh.

Hovernyan was soon exhausted from fighting the big evil Yo-Kai.

"Oh, poor Hovernyan..." Emi picked up and cradled the blue cat Yo-Kai.

Nathaniel soon came over to Hovernyan and where he seem to blame himself that Hovernyan got hurt.

"Nathaniel?" Emi asked.

"This is all my fault." Nathaniel frowned.

"What do you mean?" Meowth frowned back.

"I couldn't help him..." Nathaniel frowned.

"Oh, Nathaniel, please..." Akito tried to calm him down.

"Guess I'm still a coward..." Nathaniel frowned as tears started to come out.

"Nathaniel, don't say that!" Emi cried out.

"I'm not Moximous Mask, I'm just some dumb kid..." Nathaniel shook his head. Tears soon landed on Hovernyan's left paw.

"Nathaniel, it's not your fault." Akito pouted.

"It is too, this all happened because of me!" Nathaniel cried out.

"You are Moximous Max." Hovernyan said to Nathaniel while in pain.

"No, I'm not." Nathaniel shook his head.

"But you are a hero, you're _my_ hero." Hovernyan said to Nathaniel as he placed his left paw on Nathaniel's hand.

"I am...?" Nathaniel asked.

"Think of how you saved him." Akito told Nathaniel.

"Think of your sacrifice." Emi added.

"And with love and moxie." Meowth finished.

"You are greater than you think you are." Akito smiled.

"I've always believed in you." Nate told his future grandfather as he came with Whisper and Jibanyan.

"We'll need help though." Emi said before Hovernyan brought out a pouch which looked like it had something inside it and where it was for Nathaniel.

"What's that?" Jibanyan asked about the pouch.

"Wait is that...?" Nathaniel asked Hovernyan.

"Yes, the names of the Yo-Kai's you've saved." Hovernyan nodded as he gave the pouch to Nathaniel.

Nathaniel took the pouch and then smiled once he settled down and where he soon opened it up. There was a small glow before Nathaniel reached into it.

"Quick, let's go up to the roof to call your Yo-Kai friends." Nate said to his grandfather.

* * *

Nathaniel looked to Nate as he went ahead to do that. Akito and Emi opened their Pokeballs just in case.

"Jibanyan, Whisper, Hovernyan, Meowth, you four hold them off." Nate said.

"Me too? But I'm not a Yoo-Hoo Kite thingy, I'm a Pokemon!" Meowth replied.

"So? You can attack, right?" Jibanyan asked.

"That's true..." Meowth replied.

"You can still help us, Yo-Kai or not." Whisper nodded.

Nate soon gave Whisper his toy hammer before both him and Nathaniel ran up stairs to get to the roof along with Akito and Emi as they had a feeling that what was going to happen there would be amazing.


	13. Chapter 13

"Summoning all Yo-Kai!" Nathaniel yelled out. "Listen to me! We must defeat The Wicked horde by any means necessary! Come on, guys, will you help us?! THE TIME IS NOW!"

"They've got to have heard that." Emi said.

"I know I did." Akito groaned as that was a little loud even for him.

"We need to protect the town and all who live here!" Nathaniel continued, he then panted at first before yelling at the top of his lungs. "I NEED YOU ALL HERE! **LET'S BE FRIENDS!** "

"Okay, now I know that they must have heard that." Akito said.

"They had to have." Nate agreed.

Nathaniel sighed as no Yo-Kai had shown up yet. They soon saw different colored lights show up in different parts of the city. The two gasped at this as did Akito and Emi. As though by miracle, the Yo-Kai heard Nathaniel's cries and were now coming. And where Nathaniel's Yo-Kai watch he was wearing soon glowed and changed form.

"What's this?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yo-Kai Watch Model Zero!" Nate told him before he gasped and looked down to see his wrist glowed and his Yo-Kai watch returned. "My Yo-Kai Watch! Man, that feels much better. Now we can summon every Yo-Kai!"

"Really?" Nathaniel asked.

Akito and Emi soon saw something glowing on their arms as well before two Yo-Kai watches appeared on their wrists and where they looked just like Nathaniel's. "Yo-Kai Watches..." The two whispered to each other with smiles.

"Those are Model Zeroes." Nate smiled.

"That's good, right?" Emi asked.

"Yeah, it's just like mine." Nate beamed.

"Except yours doesn't have this dial thing." Akito said.

"It kinda reminds me of Ben Tennyson's Omnitrax." Akito commented.

"Have you met him?" Emi asked.

"Long time ago," Akito replied. "I believe it was the summer he was ten and we were little."

"Cool." Emi smiled.

"I hope someday we'll meet again," Akito smiled back in memory. "Especially when Ben and Gwen get old enough for the Alien Force."

"I'm sure they will." Emi said.

"Hey, you guys!" Jibanyan called out.

"Jibanyan, come on!" Nate gasped.

They all soon ran back down to the battlefield which was inside the building.

"Are you guys okay?!" Emi called out.

"We've been better!" Meowth called out as he used his Fury Swipes on an evil Yo-Kai.

Emi kicked down an evil Yo-Kai that was trying to hurt Meowth and stomped on it while growling viciously.

"That's my girlfriend!" Akito smiled before stomping on an evil Yo-Kai that was about to attack Jibanyan in the back.

"All right, let's do this!" Nate called out before he appeared to be glowing. "Come on out, my friend!"

"Uh, Nate, I'm right here." Jibanyan said, unimpressed.

"Sorry, just wanted to show Akito and Emi how it worked." Nate replied.

JIbanyan rolled his eyes. "At least I'm more useful than Whisper right now."

"Hey!" Whisper glared.

"Look, they got their fancy watches back!" Meowth told Jibanyan and Whisper.

"Awesome!" Jibanyan smiled.

"I can't believe we almost forgot about you guys." Nate said.

"This is incredible," Whisper observed the Yo-Kai Watches. "This must mean the normal flow of time has been restored!"

Jibanyan soon got angry at Nate at what he said and began to pull his face.

"Well, I missed you, Jibanyan." Akito said.

"Yeah, you're so adorable." Emi petted the orange cat Yo-Kai.

"Thanks, guys." Jibanyan smiled.

* * *

Meowth huffed and pouted in jealousy, but he had to admit that Jibanyan did look cute. Hovernyan's pouch then suddenly began to glow. Nathaniel opened it up and found a small disc that read 'Reuknight' and it showed an image of a Yo-Kai on it in a flash.

"Amazing!" Nate was impressed. "The original Yo-Kai medals! With the medals, you can summon all your Yo-Kai friends!"

"And some of them are actually helpful!" Whisper added in.

"Go for it!" Hovernyan cheered.

"Yeah, go for it!" Meowth cheered.

"Whatya say, Nathaniel?" Akito smiled.

"Let's do it." Nathaniel said.

"Now you're speaking my language." Akito smirked.

"Come on out, my friend!" Nathaniel announced. "Calling Reuknight! Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!"

A shogun-like Yo-Kai appeared and looked ready to fight as a fanfare played for it.

"Ooh." Akito and Emi smiled.

"This is so cool!" Akito beamed. "How do you know Nathaniel?"

"He saved me when I nearly drowned in the river." Reuknight replied with a proud smile.

Nathaniel smiled back.

"Summon more of your Yo-Kai friends, Nathaniel." Emi smiled.

Nathaniel nodded as he did just that.

"Chippa!" a pink creature with a big smile came out.

"And how do you know Nathaniel?" Emi asked the pink creature.

"He rescued me that time I was stuck in the well." Chippa replied.

"Aw!" Emi smiled.

More and more Yo-Kai medals were activated and they were all surrounded by the thankful Yo-Kai.

"You're welcome." Nathaniel smiled back.

"Nate, your turn summon all of your Yo-Kai friends." Emi said.

"Right!" Nate smiled. "Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!"

Nate's Yo-Kai all appeared then.

"Ooh, one of them looks kind of like Ninetails only this Yo-Kai stands on two feet," Akito said before looking to Emi. "Our turn now."

"Right." Emi nodded back.

Akito and Emi then did what they could do to help.

"Whenever you guys are ready." Nate said as he had words for the Yo-Kai, but waited for Akito and Emi to get ready.

* * *

Akito and Emi soon summoned their Pokemon and where Emi soon summoned all of the Legendary Pokemon.

"You can summon Legendary Pokemon too?" Akito asked.

"Pokemon Princess." Emi smirked.

"Oh, right." Akito nodded.

Emi giggled, then looked to Nate. "Okay, Nate, go ahead, we're all here now."

"Right," Nate nodded to her. "Listen up, my friends! Let's work together to stop Dame Dedtime! Let's go!"

All of the Yo-Kai cheered and soon went out to fight the evil Yo-Kai.

"Pokemon, go!" Akito and Emi commanded the Pokemon to help the Yo-Kai.

All of the Pokémon soon went with the good Yo-Kai.

"I've had more than enough!" Dame Dedtime sneered. "You two!"

"Calling the Wicked!" the evil women called together and where more dark Yo-Kai showed up.

The Pokemon and good Yo-Kai then all fought together. And where most of the good Yo-Kai were able to fight off the evil Yo-Kai while some were kind of being cowards.

"These Yo-Kai are strange, but cool." Akito said about some of the different types of Yo-Kai that Nate and Nathaniel had.

"That one Yo-Kai with umbrella looks like a dog with a man's face on it." Emi said, finding that one weird.

"That one's the weird one for me." Akito said about the Yo-Kai that appeared to have lady's legs with stiletto heels.

"Yeah, you got me there," Emi said before she saw the man-faced dog was now doing certain things to her body. "Hey, what're you doing?!" she then called out.

"Stop that!" Akito scolded.

"Great, Mangy Mutt's pervert side kicked in." Whisper groaned.

Akito kicked Mangy Mutt away while Emi covered her skirt with a sheepish blush. "You don't do that to a lady!"

"But I'm just a dog!" Mangy Mutt lied.

Akito and Emi glared slightly. The rest of the good Yo-Kai looked like they were winning and where one of them even charmed the two old women.

"Oh, Akito, look!" Emi pointed to one Yo-Kai with a red tail fin. "That one looks like a mermaid!"

"Cool!" Akito smiled.

The Pokemon were helping the good Yo-Kai as the evil Yo-Kai were no match and where even the Wicked old geezers were defeated.

* * *

Dame Dedtime sneered as she was losing the battle between good and evil.

"Take that, you wicked old crow!" Meowth laughed as he celebrated with the good Yo-Kai and Pokemon.

"Yeah! We're winning!" Emi cheered.

"Those guys were really harshing my mellow." A Yo-Kai known as Nakappa replied.

"We might actually be able to get out of here." Meowth smiled.

"You got that right." Emi smiled back to the feline Pokemon.

"Yeah, but I don't think Ms. Big Butt thinks the same thing." Akito said while pointing to Dame Dedtime.

"Why are you doing this?" Emi glared to Dame Dedtime.

"It all happened when I was young..." Dame Dedtime replied, softly for a change. "I was arrested, it was for a crime I didn't commit. I spent most of my life in jail. And I had nothing to do, I was left to rot away..."

They soon saw one of the good Yo-Kai under her chin which was making her tell them.

"The best years of my life were spent locked away in a small cell!" Dame Dedtime gripped her hand into a fist which gave it a dark aura. "When I became a Yo-Kai, I vowed I would get revenge against the entire world!"

"I'm starting to regret that I asked." Emi said.

"It's okay, Emi, I don't blame you." Akito soothed.

There was a huge rumbling and more dark spirits emerged and came.

"Let's go!" Nathaniel told the others.

They soon started to run. The Yo-Kai and Pokeman ran with them in a panic as Dame Dedtime yelled in vicious outrage and where the building soon exploded.


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone coughed from the smoke until it then cleared to show a huge dark Yo-Kai with glowing red eyes.

"Whaaa?!" Nathaniel yelped.

"This is only happening because we had the villain trapped, so she had to turn into a CGI monster in order to make the story more exciting!" Whisper informed the others as he looked through his tablet before shoving it into Nate's face in emphasis.

"I agree with Whisper." Akito said.

"Come on, it's the third act already!" Nate called out.

"We need Yo-Kai and Pokemon!" Nathaniel added. "They're here!"

"Yeah!" Akito nodded.

The Pokemon and Yo-Kai all then went to defeat the CGI monster together. Unfortunately, none of their attacks seemed to hurt the monster.

"I don't get it!" Meowth frowned. "Fury Swipes never fails!"

"Whisper, explanation?" Akito asked.

"Look at this picture of her!" Whisper showed his tablet again. "Look closely! The beast is made up of a million Dame Dedtimes! Guys, we have to destroy them all!"

"Uh-huh, and exactly how are we going to be able to do that?" Meowth asked.

The monster then broke another building and was heading straight for town.

"Oh, no!" Nathaniel gasped.

"I can take out a thousand with my Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan challenged as he then started to attack rapidly.

"And what about the rest?" Meowth asked.

"I know what to do." Hovernyan said as he came over with a crutch.

"You do?" Akito asked.

"Listen please," Hovernyan told them as they came to see him. "Collect the power from all your Yo-Kai and Pokemon friends into your watches."

"Will they fit?" Emi asked.

"They'd better," Hovernyan replied before patting onto Meowth and Jibanyan. "Then... Jibanyan, Meowth, and I can do a mega-power-up."

"I can mega-power-up?" Meowth smiled.

"With a Yo-Kai, you can." Hovernyan told him.

"Let's hope these work on Pokémon." Emi said.

"I'm almost certain it will, Your Majesty." Hovernyan said before bowing to Emi since she was the Pokemon Princess.

"Okay, now all we need to do is inform all of the good Yo-Kai and Pokémon." Akito said.

"Hurry!" Hovernyan told them.

"On it!" Akito and Nathaniel nodded.

"I think she beat us." Nate pointed to Hanako.

* * *

"Attention all Pokemon and Yo-Kai!" Hanako called out. "We need you all to combine your powers together! Do what you must do, it's a matter of life and death!"

All of the Pokémon and Yo-Kai nodded before they all soon glowed.

"That was amazing." Emi said to Hanako.

"I always had a way with Pokemon." Hanako smiled.

"You did?" Emi smiled.

"Oh, yes..." Hanako smiled back.

All of the Yo-Kai and Pokémon other than Jibanyan, Whisper, Hovernyan, and Meowth then went into the four Yo-Kai Watches.

"Amazing." Nathaniel said.

The Pokemon and Yo-Kai all summoned their power together and the blast shot right through the sky. The others gasped in awestruck as another glow blasted down beyond them and their Yo-Kai Watches began glowing.

"So, who should we mega-power-up first?" Emi asked.

"Nathaniel, give me the power!" Hovernyan called out.

"Ready, guys?" Nathaniel asked Nate, Akito, and Emi.

"Ready." Nate, Akito, and Emi nodded.

"Courage!" Nathaniel called out.

"Moxie!" Nate called out.

"Love!" Emi called out.

"Honor, Family, Tradition, and Donuts!" Akito called out as he remembered something from his childhood that was also motivational, even if the last part seemed unrelated to the first three parts.

Nathaniel, Nate, and Emi didn't know why Akito said those last four words, but they simply shrugged. A big glow then came over Hovernyan.

* * *

Hovernyan became black with a dark blue cape with yellow eyes. "I am now... Darknyan!" he then announced.

"That is so cool!" Meowth smiled.

"Wow! He's got the big letters!" Jibanyan's eyes sparkled in admiration. "Hurry up, Nate, I want that too!"

"Yeah, me too, love birds!" Meowth told Akito and Emi.

"Okay, okay, one at a time." Akito said.

Nate and Nathaniel then empowered Jibanyan. "Yo-Kai Watch, do your thing!" they both called out.

"Ooh, I want the letters too!" Whisper zipped over.

"Whisper, no!" Akito and Emi called out.

"Huh?" Jibanyan turned around.

Whisper and Jibanyan bounced together and were both hit by the glow.

"I'm too scared to look." Emi turned away and covered her eyes.

"I think you might wanna see this." Akito said.

Emi shook before uncovering her eyes.

Jibanyan and Whisper were now one and it didn't look as bad as Emi thought it would. "Buchinyan!"

"They've merged!" Nathaniel gasped.

"More like fused." Akito said.

"I'm Bunchinyan," the new Yo-Kai spoke up. "Half-smart, half-cat!"

"Well, so much for that bright idea." Nate muttered wearily.

"He looks weird." Meowth said.

"I guess it's your turn now, Meowth," Akito said. "Well... Here goes nothing!"

Akito and Emi used their powers together and transformed Meowth and he didn't become a Yo-Kai, he became his evolved form which was a Persian and where he was also wearing a superhero outfit.

"Meowth, you look great." Emi smiled to the Pokemon who was annoying, though a friend of hers now after the reformation of him, Jessie, and James from Team Rocket.

"I'm Super Persian now." Persian said.

"Oh, sorry... Super Persian." Emi then said.

"Does he still have a big head?" Akito teased.

Emi giggled to that.

"It's now or never!" Nathaniel told the creatures. "You've gotta stop that thing!"

"And we will." Super Persian said.

"Come on, Bunchinyan and Super Persian!" Darknyan told the others.

"Are you sure about this?!" Bunchinyan asked nervously.

"Yes, we are." Super Persian nodded.

Darknyan grabbed Bunchinyan and then went flying with him and Super Persian as they both glowed darkly together. Bunchinyan complained as they went to destroy the monster once and for all.

"We can do this." Super Persian said.

* * *

The monster snarled and tried to knock down the flying feline creatures as they whooshed all around and where it kept on missing them.

"Be careful!" Darknyan warned Bunchinyan.

" _You_ be careful!" Buchinyan retorted.

The monster kept roaring in frustration as it couldn't get any of them.

"You'll never hit us!" Super Persian teased.

"Break time already?" Buchinyan asked.

"No rest until we win!" Darknyan and Super Persian told him.

"And if we don't win?" Buchinyan asked.

"Losing is not an option!" Super Persian replied.

"Exactly." Darknyan said.

* * *

"It's so nice that Meowth is finally doing something useful." Emi sighed in relief.

"Same here." Akito agreed.

The two then laughed together as they watched the action.

"Now what?" Nathaniel asked.

"We just wait." Hanako replied.

* * *

They all soon watched the rest of the action.

"It's hero time, my friend!" Darknyan called.

"No, you and Super Persian are the heroes!" Buchinyan replied.

"Sorry, but we need you to attack them." Super Persian said.

" **COURAGE!** " Darknyan yelled out.

Buchinyan yelled out at first, but then looked determined as he began to glow. "Time to face my Flurry of Fury!" he then called out bravely. He then yelled out a battle cry and used his move to attack the millions of Dame Dedtimes that became a CGI monster and where he was able to defeat all of them.

"It's working!" Super Persian cheered.

The monster let out a pained screech as it was now being defeated.

"And now for the knockout!" Buchinyan announced before giving one last kick which sent the monster away to never be seen again.

"We won!" Super Persian smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

The explosion made golden fireworks appear in the sky and the darkness soon faded away.

"No way!" Nate gasped. "I think it's over..."

"Same here." Akito nodded.

"You're right!" A voice told them.

This made Akito, Emi, Nate, and Nathaniel cheer out of victory. Super Persian was soon changed back into Persian. Buchinyan yelped while flying down and then became Jibanyan and Whisper after splitting apart.

"We saved the world!" Hanako cheered.

"Meowth, you're still a Persian." Emi said to the Pokemon who spoke normally first.

"Wow, looks like that battle experience was all I needed to help me really evolve." Persian smiled.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Emi hugged the feline Pokemon. "Hooray, Meowth!-I mean, Persian!"

"You did, Persian!" Akito smiled.

Nate hugged his Yo-Kai. "Jibanyan, that was awesome, that new attack was something!"

"Hey, Nate, he didn't do it alone, you know!" Whisper glared.

"Oh, Whisper, when did you get here?" Nate asked.

Whisper grunted in annoyance.

"Great job, Nathaniel and Hanako." Darknyan told the two before turning back into Hovernyan. "

"Hovernyan!" Nathaniel beamed and ran to the blue cat.

"We did it!" Hanako smiled.

A boy with hair that nearly looked like Delia's walked over and he had eyes like Ash and his father. "Hanako, I knew you'd come to visit me, it's been crazy here!"

"Oh, Satoshi, you have no idea." Hanako smiled as she came over to the boy she had strong feelings for.

"I'll take your word for it." Satoshi said.

Emi bit her lip as she saw her grandfather. The Pokemon and Yo-Kai all came together as things were wrapping up nicely. Nathaniel soon seemed like he had tears in his eyes as he saw how many friends he had that were Yo-Kai. This made the others smile.

"I can't tell you all how much this means to me." Nathaniel happily cried. He then wiped away his tears.

"Another happy ending." Akito smiled.

"Yep." Emi agreed.

* * *

Later on, they all met back in Nathaniel's clubhouse once the adventure was over.

"I hope Tony isn't too sore that I did this, he seemed really interested about Yo-Kai." Akito commented.

"I'm sure he'll be alright if we include him in our next adventure." Emi said.

"I'll see what I can do." Akito nodded.

Drell soon came to Akito and Emi and showed them that an hourglass had run out of sand.

"Aww." Akito and Emi frowned.

"I'm afraid so." Drell replied as he then put the hourglass away.

"Wait, before you leave..." Hovernyan said before coming over to Akito and Emi and gave them his Yo-Kai medals.

"Thanks, Hovernyan!" Akito beamed.

"Yeah, thanks." Emi added.

"Summon me whenever either of you may need me." Hovernyan said.

"We will, Hovernyan." Akito and Emi promised.

"May we hug you?" Emi asked.

"Well... I suppose that'll be fine." Hovernyan replied.

The three of them soon hugged.

"You remind me of Dad's story about Mrs. Brisby." Akito smiled to the male feline creature, despite Mrs. Brisby being a female mouse.

"She sounded so wise." Emi commented about that.

"Well, it's now time to go." Drell said.

"Aww..." Akito and Emi groaned.

Drell didn't like how sad Akito and Emi were. "But I guess you two can at least stay long enough to say goodbye to Nate's parents and his grandmother." he then said.

"Could we, sir?" Emi asked.

"Sure..." Drell said. "So then when Nate goes back home, you guys didn't mysteriously disappear."

"Thanks." Akito smiled.

"You did me really proud," Drell patted Akito on the head. "Good boy, good boy... Like when Atticus became a Sayian with Goku."

"Oh, Drell, that means so much to me since I love that story!" Akito beamed.

"And where you will be able to meet him and the other Z fighters." Drell said.

Akito smiled in excitement of that.

"Now I know that there are friends all around me." Nathaniel smiled.

"And knowing is half the battle!" Akito gave a strong thumb's up with Nate.

Nathaniel then chuckled. "Didn't think I'd learn that lesson from my own grandson."

"Or his friends from the future, right?" Emi giggled.

"Heh, yeah." Nathaniel nodded with a chuckle.

"It was so nice to see you." Hanako smiled to Emi.

"Same to you, Grandma." Emi smiled.

Hanako giggled as she patted Emi on the head.

"I learned from you too," Nate said to Nathaniel with a smile. "Seeing you and Hovernyan reminds me to always love my friends."

"Same with us." Akito and Emi smiled.

"I love you too, Nate!" Jibanyan beamed.

"And I'm happy that our friendship is so very, very deep." Whisper added.

"Oh, were you saying something, Whisper?" Nate asked.

"WHAT?!" Whisper yelped before groaning and collapsing backwards.

Jibanyan and Persian laughed to that.

"Nate's just kidding." Emi said.

Nate chuckled innocently.

"I'll never again forget that they're all my really good friends!" Nathaniel said as he looked out the window as the Yo-Kai were now at peace and serenity.

"Grandpa?" Nate asked then. "Whenever I wear this watch, it's gonna remind me of you and how we battled together!"

"Same with us." Akito and Emi smiled.

Nathaniel chuckled as he then took off his old watch and handed it to Nate. "Take this, I want you to have it."

Nate gasped in surprise.

"Just take it..." Nathaniel insisted as he put the watch around Nate's wrist. "It'll be fun to build it on my own. I'll make my watch and its medals."

"That sounds cool." Emi smiled.

Nate smiled proudly as he accepted the watch as a souvenir of this adventure.

* * *

They were soon outside with a mirror like Yo-Kai.

"Miradox, are you ready to take them back now?" Hovernyan asked the Yo-Kai.

"Indeed I am!" Miradox bowed to the blue feline Yo-Kai.

"Alright then, open up." Emi said.

"Goodbye, my friend." Nathaniel said, shaking hands with Nate.

"I'm glad we got to meet." Nate replied.

"Same here." Akito and Emi smiled.

"Let's go!" Nate and Nathaniel chanted and posed together. "Moxie!"

And where everyone else even joined in the pose. Akito and Emi as they joined. Miradox then glowed as he took the others back to the future. And where Nathaniel or Hanako would never forget that day.

"It was awesome!" Nate waved as he went away.

Whisper, Jibanyan, and Persian then went next.

"I'll never forget this." Emi smiled as she held Akitos hand on the way back home.

They were soon back in the present and where it was time for them all to go home.


	16. Chapter 16

"Great seein' ya again, Ma!" Mr. Adams called out.

"I had such a wonderful time." Lucy smiled.

Nate's parents soon left walking ahead.

"See you soon!" Nate waved before going to catch up with his parents.

"It was nice to meet you, ma'am." Akito and Emi said before going about to catch up with Nate's parents.

"Oh, wait!" Lucy called out.

Nate, Akito, and Emi came back curiously.

"What is it?" Nate asked.

Lucy took his hand and then smiled. "I knew it!"

"That's his watch." Emi said.

"I remember when your grandfather said he was going to make something like this," Lucy cooed to Nate. "He worked all that summer and when we asked what he was making, he said 'Something special for my grandson'. It's like he already knew you."

"You could say that." Akito said.

Nate smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Nathaniel was my very best friend," Lucy beamed. "You remind me so much of him! But I'm glad you're not as stubborn as he was."

"We're glad he's not as stubborn as him either." Akito said.

Nate laughed a little himself.

"This is for you. Lucy handed a disc to her grandson.

"Must be Hovernyan's Yo-Kai medal." Emi smiled.

"This medal always meant so much to your grandpa." Lucy told Nate as she allowed him to take it and Hovernyan's image was on the back of it.

"Knew it." Emi said.

"I'll take good care of it!" Nate promised as he lifted the medal in the air and the sunlight glowed off from it.

"And we'll make sure he does." Akito and Emi said.

"Mm-hmm... As for your Yo-Kai friends..." Lucy replied before showing she could see Jibanyan and Whisper.

"Huh?" Emi asked, confused.

"I expect you two to take care of my Nate." Lucy told the two Yo-Kai.

Jibanyan and Whisper soon freaked out that Lucy could see them. Akito and Emi gasped to each other, first in shock and then shared astonished curiosity.

"How can you see them?" Akito asked.

"Oh, I have my ways." Lucy smiled as she adjusted her glasses which had a familar marble attached to the frame.

"One of Nathaniel's marbles." Akito said.

"Amazing." Emi added.

Lucy smiled to them.

"It's so nice that your mother even likes Nate's friends, hopefully they can visit again real soon." Mrs. Adams said to her husband.

"I have a feeling they will." Mr. Adams smiled.

Jibanyan and Whisper then said bye to Lucy as it was now time to go home. Akito soon saw the same shadowy figure from before in a tree and where he smiled as he had a feeling who it was.

The shadow figure waved to Akito and Akito smiled and waved back before doing the gesture with the shadow. "Moxie!"

"He's here, isn't he?" Emi asked with a giggle.

Akito nodded and they then went after Nate.

* * *

The moment they got back to Nate's hometown, it was now time for them to go back home. Casper, Yo-Yo, and Doc Croc were coming for Akito and Emi as Drell walked them away from the Adams' house.

"Don't worry, you two will be back here because I might pull a few strings and get you two to go to Nate's school." Drell said.

"So we can come back?" Akito asked.

"Another time, I promise you." Drell nodded.

"Yay!" Emi smiled.

"Wait, I never learned how Jibanyan became a Yo-Kai." Akito said.

"You'll learn about his past later on." Drell said.

"Aw, come on..." Akito pouted.

"Patience, my boy, patience..." Drell replied. "All in good time... How do you think Salem felt before he became a warlock again?"

"Fair point." Akito nodded.

Akito, Emi, Casper, Doc Croc, and Yo-Yo and even Persian got onto the book and they flew away, waving goodbye to Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan.

"This will take some getting used to." Emi pet Persian on the head since he wasn't a Meowth anymore.

"I know, but now I can understand why Giovanni's Persian liked to be pet on the head." Persian purred.

Emi smiled to him and continued to pet the Pokemon.

* * *

They soon got Emi and Persian home first.

"Hey, Emi, welcome home," Ash smiled to his little sister. "Uh, did you find a Persian on the way there?"

"It's me, Ash!" Persian replied.

"Meowth...?" Ash's eyes widened.

"Yep." Persian smiled with a nod.

"No way!" Ash gasped as he picked up the Persian.

"Yes way!" Persian replied. "Wait 'til Jessie and James see me!"

"Well, I better get home." Akito said.

Emi hugged and kissed Akito. "Be safe."

"I will." Akito smiled to her as he hugged and kissed her back before going with Casper and his friends back home.

Everyone waved as Akito flew off to get back home after his adventure.

* * *

It took a while, but they finally made it back to the Fudo house. Akito smiled as he told Casper all about his adventure and all the fun he got to have.

"Sounds like a lot of fun," Casper smiled to Akito. "Glad you got to experience it."

"Same here..." Akito said before still being curious about Jibanyan's past.

"You still wanna learn more about Jibanyan, huh?" Casper asked.

"Yes..." Akito nodded. "But I'll learn about his past tomorrow."

"Thatta boy." Casper took off his bandanna and ruffled up his hair.

"Hey, no fair!" Akito laughed.

They soon landed on the ground. Akito then got off and stretched with a smile.

"Be good." Casper reminded.

"Yes, Uncle Casper." Akito rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"See ya next time, Akito." Yo-Yo smiled.

"Bye, guys!" Akito smiled back and waved.

Casper, Yo-Yo, and Doc Croc soon flew off on the book.

* * *

Akito went in the house with a smile.

"This is so not cool!" Tony pouted.

Akito showed Tony a Yo-Kai medal to settle him down and where it was Jibanyan's medal.

"Jibanyan..." Tony whispered in amazement. "I don't know what to say."

"That's a first." Megan smirked.

"Do you know how he became a Yo-Kai?" Tony asked Akito.

"No, but I'll find out tomorrow." Akito said.

"Aw, man, I really wanted to know that." Tony pouted.

"Believe me, I did too." Akito replied.

"Will you let me know when you find out?" Tony smiled.

"You'll be the first I tell." Akito promised.

"Thanks, Akito." Tony smiled.

"Sure, Tony." Akito smiled back.

* * *

 ** _Later on..._**

Estelle looked through her mail as it was after dark at the Fudo house and she beamed at one of the letters given to her. It was a postcard from their new friend, Ani, who was the daughter of Lilo. "Cool." She then smiled in excitement and anticipation.

"Ani?" Akito and Vincent smiled.

"It feels like ages since we last saw her." Estelle smiled back.

"What's the postcard say?" Vincent asked.

"She wants us to come visit as soon as possible, and she said something about telling us about someone named Moana." Estelle replied.

"Ooh." Vincent smiled.

"We'll talk with Mom and Dad later." Akito decided.

The others nodded in agreement. Dot and Scruffy whimpered as they both scratched the door.

"Oops, time to walk the dogs!" Estelle said as she took out her leash for Dot.

Akito soon took out his leash for Scruffy. Vincent then picked up Snow White and brought her to her litter box. Akito and Estelle walked their dogs and Akito told Estelle about his journey about the adventure he had with Nate and the Yo-Kai.

The End


End file.
